Why Did You Walk Away?
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Read to find out new JaSam story COMPLETE
1. One year today

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter?

Be gentle with me its a work in progress in more ways then one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam McCall lied on her bed lifelessly. It's been a year since the love of her life, Jason Morgan left her on the alter and left town without a simple goodbye.

(Flash Back!)

Soon to be Samantha Morgan looked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Today was the day she was getting married to Jason Morgan, her whole world. Jason is the one man that has never let her down. He was sweet, handsome, caring, protective, and the greatest thing that came into her life. She couldn't wait to be his wife! When she heard her cue music she quickly ran to get her flowers.

When the door opened she was confused to see that Jason wasn't there. Thinking the worst Sam walked down the aisle as quickly as possible and looked at Emily, who was just as worried as she was.

An hour later Sam nodded sadly to everyone and walked down the aisle... alone and empty.

When she got to the pent house all of Jason's stuff was gone. Tears came down Sam's face faster then ever as she sank into the couch and cried. She knew it was too good to be true, he left her...just like everyone else did. She didn't even get to tell him the news.

(E.O.F.B.)

That day stayed in her mind forever. She wanted more then anything to see Jason again. Not to yell at him, not to demand an explanation to why he left, not to beat the living shit out of him, but to tell him he had a daughter. As if her ears were ringing, baby girl Nicolle was screaming her little lungs out, wanting something to eat and to see her mommy.

Sam got up slowly and walked into her daughter's room, and walked over to her crib. When she saw her mommy's face, Nicolle stopped crying. She just looked into her mother's eyes. Sam picked her up carefully and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay baby girl, lets go get something to eat." Sam whispered softly and walked into the kitchen, and putting her into her high chair.

"Don't worry Nicky, even if it's just us forever, we'll be just fine." She whispered and Sapphire just giggled and Sam smiled weakly rubbing her baby's soft head.

Meanwhile Jason got off his privet plane with his bags in his hands. He's been gone a whole year and now that he was back he will get the one thing that kept him living. Sam.

TBC wat did u think?


	2. Boyfriend!

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

Be gentle with me its a work in progress in more ways then one. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After Jason settled back into his old Pent House he took out his phone, he had to find Sam. He wanted nothing more then to see her face again and beg for forgiveness. 

"Stan? Yeah I want you to locate Sam for me. No I didn't tell her. JUST FIND HER!" Jason screamed at him before hanging up on him, and he sighed looking around his former home. 

Everything was gone. His things, Sam's things. A part of him was hoping Sam didn't move out, but he wasn't counting on her staying. Why would she? He remotely fucked up. He didn't know what he was going to do to make this up for her. To her, he just left her on the alter for no reason, and left her alone. She might forgive him if she knew the truth, which is why he came back. To protect her. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

After Sam got Nicky dressed for the day, she put went to go take a shower, and she started removing her cloths. Making sure the baby monitor was on, she turned the knob all the way to hot and stepped in, letting the hot water burn her flesh. She just wanted to lie and bed and wait for this day to be over with. But she had to think of her daughter and she didn't want both of them to have a bad day. 

After stepping out of the shower she saw her daughter's beautiful blue eyes starting at her happily. Sam smiled, Nicky was always a happy child, and that made Sam happy that she raising a happy child even if she's a single mother. Sam picked Nicky up and she giggles when Sam's wet hair touches her face. 

"Ticklish?" Sam said before she started to kiss all of her face and neck causing the child to laugh with happiness once more. 

"I love you so much baby girl." Sam whispers before she walks to her room to get dressed for the day. 

XOXOXOX 

About an hour later a phone ringing snapped Jason out of his haunting memories of his past. 

"Yeah?" He answered and it was Stan. 

"You find her? 67 Riverside Ave. Thanks Stan." Jason wrote down the address before he grabbed his leather jacket and went to find her. 

XOXOXO 

Sam ended up taking her to the park. She took Nicolle out of her stroller and put her a baby swing and pushing her lightly. She remembers telling Jason she wanted to take Lila to the park all the time and sing to her when she's on the swings. She remembers asking him to promise her he'd go with her too, and he did. But now she gets to do that with their child, except he's not here with her, and it broke her heart every single day. 

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, 

MY ONLY SUNSHINE. 

YOU MAKE ME HAPPY, 

WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY. 

YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, DEAR 

HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. 

SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE, 

MY SUNSHINE AWAY." 

Sam snag softly pushing softer. 

"Sam?" Sam heard a man's voice call her name and when she turned around, she was surprised at who she saw. It was her current boyfriend, Patrick.  
XOXOXOXO 

Jason stood outside Sam's door. He was hesitant. He knew something bad was going to happen when she opened that door. She'd probably slam the door in his face, which is nothing compared to what he deserves. So he knocks softly on the door and waits for her to open it, then slam it in his face. 

TBC (sry if that sucked) 


	3. This isn't going to go well

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far, and I'm sorry if some of the chapters are a little short, I'm tryign to make them longer. Let me know what you thin of this 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Sam?" Sam heard a man's voice call her name and when she turned around, she was surprised at who she saw. It was her current boyfriend, Patrick. 

"Patrick." Sam said with surprise look, giving him a smile. 

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" He asks giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Just taking Nicky to the park; I wanted to get her out of the house." She explained and Patrick nodded. 

"That's good, who wants to be locked up in the house today, right baby girl?" He asks looking at the little girl in the swings and walking towards her to say hello. 

Sam smiled watching the site before her. Patrick really loved Nicky. That's why Sam even took the chance and started dating him. Not only was he attractive, sweet, caring, and an all round nice man, but...he was here. 

She didn't even notice she had tears run down her face until she felt Patrick wiped them away softly. Patrick knew today was the day she lost Jason; they talked about it in the beginning of their relationship she wanted to be totally honest. 

"Why don't we get some coffee, or something hot; it's cold and I'm sure Nicky is a little hungry." His voice was like a faint whisper, he does that when she is always upset. Talking low ;not wanting to pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. 

"Sure." She says giving him a soft smile as he put Nicky in her stroller and they walked hand in hand as they walked to Kelly's pushing the stroller lightly. 

XOXOXOXO 

Jason stood outside Sam's door. He was hesitant. He knew something bad was going to happen when she opened that door. She'd probably slam the door in his face, which is nothing compared to what he deserves. So he knocks softly on the door and waits for her to open it, then get it slammed in his face. 

After about 10 minutes he figured she wasn't home. She couldn't know he was back in town because no one knew, not even Carly. He wanted her to be the first to see him, but it looks like that's not going to happen. Then he got an idea, maybe he should pick the lock and just wait for her. 

"No, I don't want to upset her." He decides and just sits on the floor waiting for her to get home. Haunted on what made him leave the love of his life the day they were to be married. He wishes he could have stayed, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't be selfish;he had to keep her safe, even if she now will hate him because of it. 

And before he knew it he feel asleep on the ground curled up in a ball, with tears in his eyes. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Patrick, Sam, and Nicolle went into Kelly's. There were a lot of familiar faces, most looked at Sam with pity because everyone in Port Charles knew what today is. 

They walked to the front counter where Mike was trying to act normal. 

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" His voice was hesitant but normal looking into Sam's eyes to see if there was anything there to prove she was okay, but there was nothing. 

"Can I have a coffee with a muffin, Sam will have a chocolate fudge sundae with some tea, and Nicky will have some warm milk with jello." Patrick says and Sam smiles at him for knowing what she really needed right now. 

"You got it." Mike says before getting their orders. 

Patrick took Sam's hand in his as they walked to a clear table. 

"Thanks, you always know when I need some chocolate fudge." Sam laughs 

"No problem, I just don't want you to be upset today; which isn't helping when people look at you like a pity case. I'd kill em' if they weren't your friends." He joked and Sam laughed as did Nicky who was laughing at the funny smirk Patrick made. 

"You think I'm funny baby girl?" He asks before kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

"She really loves you." Sam pointed out and his smile brightened 

"Good, because I love her too." He said and Mike brought their orders in, giving them a small smile before walking away. 

"Ah I just want this day to be over." Sam moaned digging into her sundae. 

"I don't blame you, I would-" Patrick started to say before he heard the loud beeping from his pocket; it was his beeper. 

"I'm so sorry babe, but I have to go." Patrick said getting up 

"Don't be sorry! Go, save someone's life." Sam said smiling, and he smiled back. 

He placed $20 on the table and kissed Nicky on the head, and kissed Sam on the lips before running to General Hospital. 

She ate her ice cream in silence;feeding Nicolle lightly. As Nicolle ate her jello making a mess all over her face, she couldn't but laugh. Her daughter reminded her so much of Jason. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and lit up a room as did Jason's. She has his smirk when she's doing something bad,and she wasn't a complainer just like him. She never fussed when she didn't need to. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone she wasn't looking forward to seeing step into the diner; heading right towards her. 

"Hey Sam, hey Nicolle." Carly smiled at the child before sitting down where Patrick was sitting. It's not that Sam and Carly hated each other anymore, in fact they were pretty good friends. Carly was very supportive about her dating Patrick and she never tried to find Jason to tell her about Nicky, but she didn't want to see anyone that reminded her of Jason today, no one but her daughter. 

"Hey Carly." Sam smiled not wanting to be mean to her best friend 

"You okay?" She asked looking at the almost finished sundae. 

"Yeah I'm just in the mood for fudge." 

"Who isn't?" Carly joked 

"Very true, I can't go a day without chocolate or fudge." Sam laughed and Carly laughed too. 

"So since I have to go to the Metro Court until dinner I was thinking you, me, and this beauty over there can just stay in at my place and watch chick flicks and eat Ben and Jerry's." 

"I so need that tonight, Thanks Carly." Sam says grateful to have such a great friend. 

"No problem. I better get going, stop by around 6 so we can watch about 3 or 4 movies and go through about 10 things of ice cream." She laughs hugging Sam lightly and kissing Nicky who giggled. 

"Okay see you tonight." Sam laughed at Carly who waved goodbye. 

You gotta love that girl Sam said to herself shaking her head in laughter. 

"You ready to go baby?" Sam asked Nicolle, who just giggled in response. That's one thing she loves about Nicky; she's such a happy child, surrounded by people that love her. Patrick, Carly, Emily, Monica, Sonny,Nicholas, Mike, even Robin comes to visit little Nicolle from time to time, even though her and Patrick broke up. Robin didn't want anything long term with him so when he told her he wanted to date Sam Robin was very mature about it and there were no harm feelings. 

Sam paid the bill with the money Patrick left, smiled goodbye to Mike before her and Nicky walked on home. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO 

As they were about to reach her small house she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach, like something good but bad was about to happen. Brushing the feeling off she got to her house when she noticed there was someone on the floor in a ball on her front porch. 

She took Nicky out of her stroller quickly and ran to see if the person was hurt or something. When she reached the top of the stairs she froze. Right before her was the man that haunted her dreams, the man that cost her so much pain her heart hurts, the father of her daughter. and the love of her life. Jason Morgan 

"Jason." She whispered and Jason snapped out of his light sleep and his eyes went wide, not at Sam but who she was carrying. 

"This is not going to go too well" Sam thought to her self and like always Nicolle just giggles at the funny faces being made. 

SHIT! 

TBC 


	4. Da

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

Be gentle with me its a work in progress in more ways then one. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Jason" Sam whispers again making sure she wasn't dreaming. Why was he back? What could he possibly have to do in Port Charles after a year of absence? Did he just love to torture her? 

"Sam." Jason whispered slowly getting up from the floor not wanting to break the eye contact they had on each other. So many thoughts were on his mind. Was she okay? Did she hate him? Who was the little girl? And more importantly did she move on? 

"What...what are you doing." She whispered tears starting to form into her eyes. How can she be happy to see him again, after all the pain he caused her? The answer is in her heart;she knows she still loves him. He looks so drained. So dead. Sam is pondering what happened to him, and why he left her in the first place. 

"I had to come back." He said softly reaching to touch her cheek but she moves away before their skin could touch. 

"Please don't touch me." She asks softly, trying to not look at the pained look on his face when she moved away covering her daughter. 

"If that's what you want." He replies then looking at the angel in Sam's arms. 

"She's really beautiful, is she yours?" He asks and Sam's eyes go wide. She was hoping she could get more time in telling him he was a father. 

"Yes." She answers truthfully, looking at Nicky and smiling. 

"...What's her name?" He asks. He couldn't believe she was a mother. He always knew she would be a great mom but he hoped he would be the father; he guesses now that's not possible. 

"Nicolle Caroline." She says. She's surprised he didn't ask who the father was, it's not hard to figure out if he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as Jason's. She is like a girl version of Jason. Nicolle looks nothing like her. 

"You named her after Carly?" He asks bewildered 

"Yeah, after you...you left we just got close, she's a really great friend." Sam answers smiling at her baby girl. 

"That's...that's great." He says softly 

"Do you want to come in?" She asks shocked those words came out of her mouth. Why did she ask him to come in? Why was she not punching him in the face? 

"It's okay, I don't want to make this harder for you then it has to be." He answers after seeing the surprised look on her face. 

"To late." She mumbles sarcastically anger coming from her mouth. 

"Sam..." He started to say but Sam interrupted 

"No don't Sam me damnit! You don't get to play the good guy in this! YOU LEFT ME! You have no right to just come here...and... and act like nothing ever happened! So no I don't want you to come in, I just want you to go." She screams at him tears streaming down her face like a salty water fall. 

She ran into her house slamming it in his face without him being able to say a word. 

Jason stood there for a second. He felt terrible that he did that to her. She never deserved that. He wished he could have told her the truth but he couldn't, that's why he came back because the issue was still a problem he had to tell her, but he doubts she'll believe him, let alone help him. She has a daughter to think about. 

Speaking of her daughter, she looked so beautiful. She had light dirty blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. Even though she looked nothing like Sam he could tell she was her daughter. She had a strong vibe coming off her. And a warm smile that lights a room. 

Looking at her door one last time he walked down her porch and started to walk. 

He wished more then anything that he could have been the father of her daughter. Nothing would make him happier that the only person he loved more then life itself would mother his children. Guess now that she's moved on he's just destined to be alone, as usual. 

XOXOXOXO 

As soon as Sam slammed the door she fell to the floor and sobbed. Why? Why, did he have to show up here again? Mess everything up? 

She looked at Nicky as she played with her mommy's hair. She's the only reason she hasn't broken down after all the pain he put her through. She gave her the strength she needed to move on with her life. 

The only thing on her mind is does she tell him about Nicolle? 

"What do you think, baby girl? Do you think I should tell your daddy that your his?" she asks softly; her voice all scratchy and low. 

"Da." Sam's eyes widen when she hears Nicolle say that. Her first word! HER FIRST WORD IS DA?! 

"What?" She asks 

"Da...da." the little girl giggles at her mom's funny face and Sam smiles. She guesses that's a sign from "up there" that she has to do the right thing and tell Jason he's a father. 

XOXOXOX 

Patrick steps put of the OR and smirks. Another successful surgery. The risks and challenge excite him more. He wishes he could do something so great; something no one would do and succeed at it. 

One of the reasons that he started to date Sam. Not that he didn't like her; he developed feelings for her after they started to go out. But he didn't go out with her to get to know her. At first he thought she would be a challenge. Now he feels guilty that he did that to someone he cares about, but she didn't know and she never would. 

He goes into the locker room and takes off his shirt. Now he gets to go home and deal with his friend Pete asking him when he's going to bone Sam, or he could just go to Sam's house, but today was the day Jason Morgan her former love left her on the alter and she wants to spend time with her daughter. Nicky is so beautiful and Patrick adores her. A part of him wishes he were Nicolle's dad but that's one of the two things Jason has that Patrick wants. To be Nicolle's dad, and to have the heart of Sam 

XOXOXOX 

Jason found himself in front of the Metro Court. The place where Carly owns/works. He guesses he could visit for a while. He steps inside and is greeted by a familiar looking girl who is looking at him wide eyed. 

"Jason, Jason Morgan?" She asks her mouth wide open 

"Yes, and you are?" He couldn't remember her name for the life of him. 

"Oh sorry how rude of me, Lulu Spencer." She says smiling sticking her hand out for him to shake which he does lightly. 

"Lulu I remember you, sorry my memory is a little foggy;it's been a while." He says nicely and she smiles. 

"It's okay, it's not like we talked to each other every day. So what brings you by?" 

"Um I just came to see Carly." 

"You came all the way back to town after a year of being gone to see Carly?" She asks looking at him like he was nuts. 

"Oh no, I'm in town on business I'm at the Metro Court to see Carly." He explains 

"Oh well that makes sense, I'll just call her down here for you." She says picking up the phone 

"Thanks." He smiles at her. She really is a nice kid. Carly would always say how nice, sweet and alike she was to her. 

"I called her down, and when she asked me who it was I said it was just an old friend." Lulu says to him snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"You calling me old?" He jokes smirking at her 

"Nah, you need to age about 5 years before I can say that." She laughs and Jason alughs with her. 

"Jason." He turns around to be face to face with his best friend 

"Carly." He smiles but before he could say anything else he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. 

Carly slapped him HARD! 

"WHERE THE **FUCK** HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screams at him 

TBC 


	5. Now's time to tell the truth

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback and I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Carly." He smiles but before he could say anything else he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. 

Carly slapped him HARD! 

"WHERE THE **FUCK** HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screams at him 

Carly's anger surprised Jason. He didn't think she would be so...so violent towards him and so much as slap him. It was the first time ever that Carly lade a hand on him. He looks up towards her and her eyes are filled with anger. She didn't look like she felt any guilt to what she did; but in the back of his mind he knew he deserved it, he did leave her too. 

Carly was flipping out! She didn't get how he was here in Port Charles again. Why was he here? Did he see Sam? Why the hell did he leave in the first place? She didn't mean to slap him but she was so angry at him for what he did to her and her best friend and not to mention **HIS DAUGHTER**! 

"Hello to you too Carly." Jason mutters sarcastically rubbing his sore cheek. 

"Yeah well you're lucky I didn't shoot you." She mutters back coldly. Throwing daggers in his eyes. 

"Carly..." He started to say but she jumped in 

"No, don't try to get out of this! Do you have any idea what you put me through? The pain you caused me when my best friend; who's always there for me leaves without a simple goodbye! Oh lets not forget Sam, you left her on the alter! People giving her pity glances and making her feel so low! Do you know what you put HER through?! She loved you more then life itself and you through it back in her face!" Carly screamed at him pushing him as she said the last part, and he was pushed into the front desk where Lulu was silently crying. 

She understands Carly, Lulu knows what pain Jason caused her and Sam, they were both her friends. She also understands that Jason didn't leave with a choice; call it a hunch but she thinks he left to protect someone. 

Jason looks at Carly with tears forming into his eyes. How can she even think that? She; of all people would at least think he left with a reason. Guess she didn't understand him as much as he thought. 

"That's not what happened." He whispered looking at the floor, feeling like shit. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Sam slowly walked into the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy from her former cries and her hair was a big mess. She knew she had to clean up before she went to find Jason. 

She went too the bath tub and turned the water hot, listening to the water filling the tub. She walked back into the living room to check on Nicolle who was playing happily in her play pen. 

"You good Nicky?" She asks softly 

"Da." She answered and Sam smiled sadly 

"Yeah, soon we're going to see Da." and Nicky giggled happily; then continued to play with her toys. 

Seeing her girl fine and happy, Sam walked back into the bathroom and stripped her cloths. Then she put her hair in a French twist with a clip on the sink counter before stepping into the hotness of the bath. 

She needed to calm down before she went to see Jason. If she didn't relax she would chicken out, and he deserves to know about Nicolle. 

What if he ended up hating her for not telling him? That thought almost made Sam cry. She didn't want Jason to hate her; or worse take Nicolle away from her; besides Carly and Patrick Nicolle is all she has and she couldn't bare to lose her child. 

Shaking her head from the thought she grabbed her wash cloth and put some body wash on it. After cleaning herself off she just closed her eyes and relaxed, well tried to at least. 

She just couldn't get the thought of what would happen out of her mind. What if he didn't believe her?; what if he got so mad he grabs Nicky from her hands and shuts the door? What if he was ashamed of Nicky because she was the mother? 

Ever since Jason left she's been acting like she acted before she met him. Always cutting herself short, believing she was nothing but trash, not worthy to be a mother but still is one, Never letting anyone in. It's like he had this huge impact on her life, well she already knew that but apparently she meant nothing to him if he just wanted to humiliate her in front of the whole town. 

When she felt the hot tears roll down her face she opened her eyes, and wiped them away. She can't cry anymore. He obviously didn't love her, she was just his fuck buddy and she was okay with that. But in her heart she knew she wasn't okay with it, the bitter truth broke her. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

"What do you mean that's not what happened?" Carly asked Jason not as harsh as her previous words but still strong. She almost wanted to go over there to see if he was okay. He looked so hurt by her words. 

"I thought you of all people would at least think that I left with a good reason." He whispered a tear falling onto the floor, seeing he was alone and all his friends hated him. 

"I tried to; but the devastated look on Sam's face made me second guess, I mean you didn't even say goodbye." She said softly walking towards him. 

"I know I hurt her, but I was only protecting her." He said finally looking into her eyes. She looked like she was trying to understand, he knew he had to tell her but would she tell Sam. 

"Did you see her?" She asks softly 

"Yeah right before I came to see you." He said and Carly's eyes go wide 

"You saw her? Then I guess you saw Nicky." She says. Oh God this is not good, wait why hasn't he mentioned it. 

"Yeah she's beautiful." He answers smiling thinking of Sam's daughter. 

"Yeah she looks just like her daddy." Carly smiles thinking he knows he's the father of Nicolle. 

"I'm just glad Sam's found happiness and has the daughter she deserves, after baby Lila died she needed to feel that love again, I guess she found that with someone else." He whispers softly. 

"Wait what?" Carly asks looking at him crazy. How can he NOT know. That baby looks so much like Jason it's not even funny; was her best friend really that dense? 

" It's okay, I'm glad Sam's happy at least." 

"She was happy with you." She says softly 

"I hurt her and I don't know what to do." He answers truthfully 

"Tell her why you left. Then tell me, I think she deserves to know first." Carly smiles and Jason gives her a half smile 

"Thanks Carly." He answers 

"Your welcome., sorry for slapping you." She laughs and he laughs softly with her. 

"It's okay I deserved it." 

Carly smiles 

"Go!" She says softly pushing him towards the door. He smirks before turning back to her and giving her a tight hug. 

"I missed you Carly." He whispers 

"Missed you too." She says back with tears in her eyes. 

He releases her , then looks at Lulu who was tearing up. 

"Bye Lulu." He says and runs out of the hotel. 

XOXOXOXO 

Sam looked her self in the mirror. She was wearing dark jeans, a navy blue short sleeved tee and her black winter jacket. Looking herself in the mirror she sighed before she took off her top and throwing on the floor. She had no clue what to wear. 

"Maybe I'll just wear my black and white blouse and stick with the jeans." She mutters to herself before finding her black and white blouse and throwing it on she checked to see if she looked okay. Not that she wanted to try to get him back the first day she sees him but she wants to make him see what he's missing with her. That she was okay living without him; even if she was just faking it she wants him to feel guilty. 

She turned to Nicolle and smiled. She knew she was doing the right thing with this but she was still terrified. She knows it'll probably turn out badly, like everything her and Jason went through. 

"Ready?" She asks and Nicky giggling was enough to assume that was a yes. 

Sam went over to pick Nicolle up and put on her jacket. 

"Okay baby girl lets go get your Da." She whispers and they both walk out the door onto Jason's Pent House. 

XOXOXOXO 

Jason ran all the way to the Pent House. He would have just went to Sam's house but since his house was close to the Metro-Court he figured he could bring the prove he needed when he told Sam he left to protect her. 

He nodded to the body guard Louie and walked inside. Throwing his keys on the desk he went through his bags trying to find the letter. He searched through two of his bags without any luck. When he searched through his last bags he finally found what he was looking for. The two letters that made him leave, then come back.

All of a sudden he heard his door knock. Puzzled he quickly made sure he had his gun with him, after seeing he did he answered the door to be face to face with Sam and the bundle of joy in her arms. 

Jason and Sam's eyes both go wide, thinking to themselves "Now's time to tell the truth." 

XOXOXOXOX 

Patrick walks into the Metro Court and walks to Lulu. He was going to try to do something special for Sam tonight. Just because her former lover left her doesn't mean her current lover will; that is if she loved him. They never even had sex yet. Only simple kisses, and that irritates him; with a body like that Patrick knows she's a good lay, but he'll wait as long as he has to, he doesn't want to pressure her.

"Hey Lulu is Carly here?" He asks nicely 

"Yeah hold on." Lulu says in tried attitude. She can't stand Patrick. He acts like hot shit all the time and Lulu guesses the only reason he's with Sam is to say that he's with Jason Morgan's former love, well maybe not former anymore now that he's back in town. 

A couple minutes later Carly walks into the room her smile slowly fading. Crap she forgot all about Patrick, how is she going to tell him about Jason being back in town, she doubts Sam told Jason about him, she didn't even tell her about him being a daddy. 

"Patrick, what's up?" She asks trying to sound normal. 

"I need your help, I want to do something nice for Sam tonight." He says 

"Um I don't think tonight is good, she's still upset about today and she asked me if we could just hang out and watch movies." 

"Oh...well then I guess I'll just visit her at home and then I'll see her tomorrow." Patrick says disappointed and walking away. 

"If she's there." Patrick heard Lulu mutter and he stops in his tracks 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asks her sharply. 

"Nothing." She says smirking. 

"Tell me!" He screams grabbing her arm 

"HEY LET GO OF MY COUSIN!" Carly screams kicking him in the balls. 

He screams in pain and falls to the floor. 

"BITCH!" He spats and Lulu gets from her desk and bends over to him and whispers 

"Jason's back in town." and his eyes go black with anger. 

**What**? he thinks to himself 

TBC 


	6. Father meets his Daughter

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter?  
You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback and I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Sam's eyes both go wide, thinking to themselves "Now's time to tell the truth."  
Sam held onto Nicky for her dear life. It was now or never to tell Jason. That didn't stop her from wanting to run away in fear. What if he really did hate her for not telling him? But it's not like he left her a number where he could reach her, she didn't even know where he went. Maybe she should ask him that before she dropped the bomb.

Jason thought he was dreaming. He thought Sam wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. He thought he was going to have to beg for her to let him explain, and now here she is standing in front of him clutching onto her daughter looking...afraid.

"Sam, what...what are you doing here?" He whispers.

"Hi, I...I wanted to talk to you." She trys to get her voice to sound strong but she fails as it only comes out as a whisper.

Jason could tell Sam went back to her old self. Badass chick who doesn't need anyone to take care of her. Tries to act tough around people she couldn't trust. And as much as it killed him inside, he knew Sam didn't trust him; maybe tonight he could change that.

"That's good, because I wanted to talk to you also." He says softly moving out of the way so they could get inside.

"Thanks." she says she steps inside.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" He asks

"Um can I use your microwave to warm up Nicky's bottle?" She softly asks trying to get the bottle out of Nicolle's baby bag but failing as she doesn't have two hands.

"Go right ahead, I can... I can hold her...if you want." He offers not wanting her to feel uncomfortable

"Um...sure." She carefully hands over Nicolle to Jason trying not to tear up inside. She never thought she'd see the day where Jason would be holding her daughter.

"I'll be right back." She mutters running into the kitchen.

Jason doesn't hear her though, he's too busy holding this precious angel.

"Hey there Nicky, my name's Jason. You're so beautiful, just like your mommy. I wish more then anything I could be your daddy, but looks like you already have one. You are so lucky to have Sam as a mom. She is such a good mother, well it's not like you don't know that but she's wanted nothing more then having a child. I hope your mommy's happy, she deserves that more then anything. I hurt her and I regret doing that, but I hope she understands I didn't have a choice." Jason whispers with tears falling down his face.

Nicky smiles at Jason and he wipes away here tears and tries to smile back. She really is a beauty. Sam did a great job, she's so happy.  
XOXOXOXO

Sam couldn't stop the tears falling down her face when she saw that. She always thought Jason would never know about Nicky. That she would live her life not knowing her birth father, always asking questions like she did when she didn't have a mother. Now he was holding her! Saying how beautiful he thinks she is and not knowing he's the father!

She hears the microwave beep and she quickly takes out the bottle and tests it to make sure it's not too warm for her. After making sure it's fine she walks back into the living room to see Jason and Nicolle just smiling at each other.

"Hey, the bottle's all ready." She says trying to smile.

"Okay, do you want to take her?" He asks taking his eyes away from the baby and to her mother

"Nah, you can feed her." She smiles handing him the bottle.

"Thank you." He whispers feeding Nicolle slowly as she sucks up all the milk quickly. He laughs

"She must be hungry." he jokes and Sam half laughs

"Yeah. She must like you."

"Why would you think that?" he couldn't help but ask

"Because of her reaction towards you, she looks so peaceful. She doesn't feel that way towards a lot of people." Must be because Nicky knows it's her father.

"Well I like her too." He smiles kissing Nicky on top of her head and she stops sucking on her bottle and giggles.

"Da." she whispers looking at him in the eyes and Jason looks at Sam who is trying hard not to cry.  
XOXOXOXOX

"Lulu, how could you tell Patrick Jason was back in town?" Carly asks her cousin shocked that she told Patrick such a thing.

"Because he should know he's going to be kicked to the curb soon!" Lulu says angrily that Carly didn't see what a bastard Patrick was.

"Still he didn't need to know!"

"Yes he did! Are you and Sam really that dense!?" Lulu screams

"What are you talking about?" Carly asks confused.

"You and Sam don't even realize what a complete bastard Patrick is! Why do you think he even started going out with her?!"

"Patrick loves Sam and he adores Nicolle!" Carly exclaimed

"Maybe now, but he didn't at first. I tried to tell you when they had their first date but you wouldn't listen!" Lulu cries getting upset Carly wouldn't listen

"Lulu, Lulu sweetie calm down and tell me what's going on." They both sat on the couch and Lulu took a deep breath.

"Okay on the day Sam and Patrick had their first date I over heard Patrick talking to my professor Pete talking about how he was going on a date with Jason Morgan's precious love that he left in the dirt. I tried to tell you but you said you had to go and pick up the boys from school, then when I tried to tell Sam she was busy because Nicky wasn't feeling well. After no one would listen I just kept a close eye on him from a distance, and if I ever heard anything like that again I would try to tell you."

"Oh Lulu I'm so sorry, I should have listened." Carly says hugging Lulu tightly

"We'll protect Sam and Nicky from him, I promise you that." Carly vows to her  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

"She called me Da." He whispers looking at Sam.

She knew she had to tell him. She couldn't lie about that, and Nicolle knew that Jason was her daddy so she couldn't back out.

"She knows who her daddy is." Sam whispers to Jason and his eyes go wide

"I'm...I'm Nicolle's dad?" He asks softly hoping she wasn't joking with him but in his heart he knew, he knew he was a father.

"Yes, about two days after...after you left I started to feel sick and I went to the doctor who confirmed it, and I never slept with anyone else." Sam says

"Is...is that why your here? To tell me I'm a dad?" His voice was trying to stay clam but inside he was freaking out! He's a dad and he missed almost a year of her life!

"Yeah, I was so surprised, and upset you when I first saw you I just needed some time to get myself together, then when I heard Nicky say her first word Da I knew I needed to tell you today." Sam explains

"Da was her first word?" He asks happy he has something special with her.

"Yeah it was so sudden too." She smiles happy he was taking this very well.

Jason smiles. He was so happy. Not only was he now a dad but Sam was the mother. His daughter is so beautiful, with soft blonde locks and bright blue eyes, fare skin, and always a smile plastered on her face. She looked like an angel.

"So...are you mad?" Sam blurts out surprising Jason.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh I don't know I can think of a few reasons. One that I never told you, two I lied, three I'm the mother, four because I didn't name her after your grandmother. And that's just a few." Sam says sarcastically.

"Wait why would I be mad that you were the mother?" Jason asks confused. He's dream was to have a child with her, why would she think he was mad she was the mother?

"Come on Jason lets be a little truthful here, you never wanted a child with me. You never loved me like I loved you, I was just your fuck buddy!" Sam says angrily not screaming to make Nicky upset.

"How could you even think that?! I did love you, I still love you!"

"If you love me why did you leave me on the alter? Why did you humiliate me in front of your family?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" He says and she stops

"What?" she asks sharply

"I was coming to look for you and tell you the reason I left, but you showed up first." He says softer now

"Then tell me Jason why did you walk away?"

Jason doesn't say anything at first but he walks to his desk and picks up two letters.

"This is the reason I walked away from you, so you wouldn't die on the alter." Jason whispered.

Sam's eyes go wide. What did he just say? Then Nicky starts to cry.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

Patrick picks the lock of Sam's house and walks inside. Smiling to himself he locks the door behind him.

He knew that Sam went to see Jason or vice versa, so he'd have plenty of time to make his plan come to life.

When Sam got home she'd get a big surprise.

TBC


	7. Author's Note

I'm so sorry guys but im going to Hawaii tomorrow until the 29th and I wont be able to update for a while. I would have before I left but I have a lot of stories and just my luck I have writers blcok for all of them hope your not mad!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY\

XOXOX Jamie


	8. The truth

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback I'm sorry if this is short but next one wil be longer I promise! 

Oh and in my story Lulu never tricked Dillon into sleeping with her. After he found Georgie and Diego kissing at prom he broke up with her and him and Lulu got together. D and G left town. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Then tell me Jason why did you walk away?" 

Jason doesn't say anything at first but he walks to his desk and picks up two letters. 

"This is the reason I walked away from you, so you wouldn't die on the alter." Jason whispered. 

Sam's eyes go wide. What did he just say? Then Nicky starts to cry. 

Jason and Sam immediately went to comfort their child, whispering soothing words to her, kissing her softly on the head. After a while she falls asleep in Jason's arms and he went upstairs to lay her down on his bed; closing the door softly. 

"Jason I...I need you to start talking because I'm freaking out here." Sam says looking at him breathing heavily as he came back down stairs. 

What is he talking about? Dying on the alter? She was not expecting an explanation, she was expecting the shock of him finding out about his daughter of course but she didn't think she was finally getting the answer to her question that has been on her mind for a year. 

She held the two letters in her shaking hands; she was trembling. Afraid of what was inside the small envelopes. 

Jason put his hand on top of her trying to get her hands to stop shaking. He knew this has to be hard for her. She didn't have a clue as to what has been going on, it's time for her to know the truth so she can let him protect her and she can protect herself as well as their daughter. 

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." He whispers leading to the couch. 

"Okay, start talking." She had not looking at him. Her tone was not hard, actually it was a soft whisper but he could tell she was determined to figure out the truth. 

"Okay, before I start I want you to know I wanted nothing more to be your husband, and I couldn't be happier that you are the mother of our beautiful daughter." He says looking at her tenderly and she smiles as tears come down her face. 

"Thank you." She says and he smiles before taking a deep breath. He nods and hugs her softly kissing the top of her head wanting to freeze this perfect moment. 

This was it. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

Carly sighed in frustration after trying to call Sam's cell phone again. She has to tell her about Patrick. She knew Lulu wouldn't lie about this, since Lulu, Sam, and herself were closer then sisters. 

She turned to her cousin who was getting ready to go home, after a long shift. She was at work for eleven hours and she looked exhausted. 

"Any luck?" She asked Carly, she knew it was finally time to tell Sam the truth about her new boyfriend soon-to-be ex boyfriend. 

"No I mean I know where they are but I really want them to get the truth out in the open, but I'm worried Patrick is going to do something that could hurt someone." Carly says closing her eyes hoping and wishing this was all a bad but good dream. 

Carly knew what she had to do but she didn't want to do it. After Jason left and her and Sam got close she swore to herself she would not barge into someone else's house and she would be more considerate for other people's business, and she's done great, she finally knows when to keep her mouth shut and let people take care of themselves when they don't ask for help; she even learned to be more independent. 

"Carly I know you don't want to interrupt but this is an emergency! Look I'll go with you, I'll call Dillon to let him know I'm staying with you tonight." Lulu says not waiting for her to answer but just getting her cell to call her boyfriend who she's been living with for three mouths. 

"Hello?" Lulu heard on the other end. 

"Hey babe." Lulu smiled. She loved him so much. She would have never thought she would find love, especially with him. When she came to town she thought nothing would tare him and Georgie apart, but she guessed they just weren't meant to be. 

"Hey what time are you coming home?" He asked her lovingly. 

"I'm going to do something with Carly and I don't know what time I'll be back but if it gets too late I'm staying at her house." She explains. She doesn't want him to worry because he's so protective of her. 

"What's wrong? And don't lie I can tell something's bothering you." He said in a tone that told her she couldn't lie. 

"Jason is back in town and Patrick knows so me and Carly think he's going to do something to make sure Sam stays with him and I'm not going to let that happen." Lulu says firmly. 

"Okay well be careful if you need ANYTHING call me, got it?" He says. She told him all about what he said to Pete and Dillon would be damned if he hurt Sam. She was his friend and she meant the world to Lulu. If Sam got hurt Lulu would be crushed and he couldn't take either of them getting hurt. 

"Got it." She says softly 

"Okay I'll see you, I love you." He says 

"Love you too, night." She says hanging up. She turns to Carly 

"Lets go!" She says determined 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"That day we were to be married I woke up smiling. I was so happy that I was finally going to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you. I quickly got up and took a shower, I wanted to look my best for you." Jason remembers. The memory was still fresh in his mind. 

Sam smiles sadly, she could just picture it. The big smile on his face, his hair messy and in every direction, no worry in his eyes. She remembers when he would just let his guard down around her and she'd feel so special that he didn't have to be bottled up around her. 

"After I took a shower and put on my tux it was two hours before I had to be down at the church. So I sat on the couch looking at the clock just wishing it could go by quicker. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up thinking it was Carly and the boys but when I opened the door, the body guards were out cold and on top of Mark was a letter. I grabbed it and opened it." He said tarring up inside as he took out the first letter 

The first page with a drawing of Sam sleeping at the Metro Court, she had a big smile on her face and she's holding onto the star necklace he bought her in Italy. 

"Oh my God." She whispered looking at the picture this person drew of her. 

"You see this, well if you go to that wedding today, that smile she has on her face will be gone when she's shot through the heart. You don't know me but I know you, and worse I know her. Leave town before something happens to the only woman that accepts you." Jason read not looking at the paper.The words were burned into his mind for a year. Tears started to burn into his eyes but he had no desire to wipe them away. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked This was all so overwhelming, she was so shocked, she had someone sneak into her room and draw her, then threaten the love of her life to leave town so she wouldn't die. Why does this always happen to them, it was always one disaster after another. 

"I didn't want to risk it. As soon as I finished the letter I called Sonny and told him to get the jet ready and I called Monica incase the guards had concussions. Then I packed whatever I could find and I left." He was looking down when he said it, ashamed that he left her without a simple goodbye. He regretted it everyday and now he regrets it more after finding out about Nicky. 

"I don't know what to say." She tells him still crying 

"Do you understand why I left?" He couldn't help but ask 

"Yeah, I do. But I don't understand something." She says and their eyes finally lock. 

"What?" 

"Why did you come back?" 

Sam stares at the letter she didn't read yet, just itching to see why he came back, something told her it had another drawing inside. 

TBC 


	9. SecretS

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback I'm sorry if this is short but next one wil be longer I promise! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Do you understand why I left?" He couldn't help but ask 

"Yeah, I do. But I don't understand something." She says and their eyes finally lock. 

"What?" 

"Why did you come back?" 

Sam stares at the letter she didn't read yet, just itching to see why he came back, something told her it had another drawing inside. 

Jason also stared at the letter, he knew what was inside but he was worried for Sam's reaction, what would she think when she realizes she has never been alone, and not in a good way either. 

Jason took the letter from Sam and opened it carefully and took the first part and showed it to her. 

It was a picture of her crying, she was in the middle of her living room sobbing. 

"That was from last week." She says aloud astonished and scared that someone was watching her the whole time. 

"What...what does the letter say?" She asks 

"Remember her? Of course you do. Well I have to tell you it has been very interesting watching her for this past year, so many **secrets** left untold. What a shame it would be for this pretty face die without ever telling you some very important things,wouldn't it? So I think it's about time you go back to the shitty place you call home. I guarantee I'll make it interesting." Jason recites again not looking at the paper 

"I'm guessing the secret would be Nicky." Sam says 

"No, well yes but there is something else." Jason mutters 

"What do you mean?" 

"He said secrets, this guy knows there's something else or he wouldn't have made it secrets. So what's different in your life since I left besides our daughter?" He asks and Sam's eyes looked distant as if she was trying to think of something. 

SHIT I have no clue what I'm going to tell him! Do I tell him about Patrick, do I tell him about all the shit I did before I dated Patrick?! He would never forgive me. 

Just then they both looked to hear someone knocking on the door. Jason got up slowly making sure he had his gun on him as he looked at Sam with fear in both their eyes. 

He answered the door slowly only to sigh in relief that it was just Lulu and Carly. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asks them moving out of the way so they could come in. 

"Hey, look I'm so... sorry that I just came here uninvited but..." Carly started to say but Jason stopped her laughing a little 

"How is this different then any other time?" 

"Hey! Ever since you left she hasn't done that, but I made her come tonight." Lulu said sticking up for Carly who smiles in thanks 

"Oh. Sorry." Jason mutters 

"It's okay, how could you have known." She says softly as both of the girls walk over to Sam who looked so scared. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Lulu asked her looking at the letters 

"I...I don't know what to say." She whispers to them with tears in her eyes and they both hug her tightly. 

"Hey, calm down and tell us what happened?" Carly says looking at Jason who looked a little confused now, was there something he was missing? 

Sam showed Lulu and Carly the letters and drawings and after reading the second letter they knew why she was so scared. 

"That's why you left?" Carly asks with tears streaming down her face as she held onto Lulu and Sam for her dear life. 

"Yeah, and that's why I came back." He says 

"We are going to kill that son of a bitch." Lulu says angrily. 

"NO, right now we have to deal with the other problem." Carly says and Lulu calms down...a little. 

"What problem?" Sam and Jason say at the same time looking at the two girls. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

"Hey Pete, yeah it's me I just called to tell you that I wont be able to make it tonight." Patrick says looking at his handy work and smiling sadly, it's a real shame he has to do this. He really loved her. 

"Why? Don't tell me you're going to start to be faithful to McCall, wouldn't do your conscience any good considering the girls you fucked while you date her." Pete says laughing at the thought smirking at a hot collage student who just giggles in response 

"No, just trust me it'll be worth it." He says rolling his eyes at his friend. He best knew nothing about him. 

"Alright whatever I'm gonna go and fuck this collage girl who keeps eying me. Later." Pete says hanging up. 

Patrick laughs to himself. Wow they were really fucked up. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

Sam and Jason looked at Carly and Lulu confused. What other problem could they have besides the stalker who wants both Sam and Jason dead? 

"Okay truthfully this is all my fault. If I didn't tell you sooner none of this would have happened, it's just...you looked so happy and considering all you been through I didn't want to mess that up." Lulu says generally sorry for what she's done. 

"Lulu, just tell me what is going on." Sam says softly 

"Patrick. He's not what you think." She says 

"What do you mean?" She asks fearfully 

"I mean he's been playing you from the start. I over heard a conversation between him and my professor saying how Pete owed Patrick $300 for getting you to agree to go out with Jason Morgan's dumped trash." 

Jason felt like his heart has been ripped in half. She moved on? 

"Lulu, why didn't you tell me this?" Sam asks upset that she let herself go out with him, let him be a good uncle to her daughter, thinking he might be the one to open her heart to. 

"I tried! I tried telling Carly but she was busy and when I tried to tell you it was the day Nicolle wasn't feeling well and you had no time to talk, so I watched him from afar. Then when he came in tonight to ask Carly where you were I was so happy because I thought that he would soon be kicked to the curb. He asked Carly if she could help him because he wanted to do something for you and she said tonight wasn't a good night, then he said he'd visit her at your place and I muttered to myself she's not gonna be there. He looked at me so angry and asked what I meant and I said nothing and he grabbed me by the arm tightly telling him what I meant. Carly got mad and kicked him in the balls and when he fell to floor I was standing right above him and I told him since Jason was back in town I wouldn't be surprised if you're dumped soon." Lulu finished was started sobbing showing them the now black and blue bruise on her arm. 

Sam didn't say anything but she was breathing heavily looking at Jason. She knew what he was thinking and it pained her to admit that she tried to replace him, but damnit it didn't work! She never opened up to him. When he left she went back to the old Sam McCall and when he found out how far she went to get him out of her mind, he's hate her. 

"I know where he is." Jason said looking at Sam with no emotion before getting his jacket and walking out of the Pent house without saying another word. Leaving everyone else crying and feeling alone. 

TBC 


	10. Jason vs Patrick

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter?

You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback I'm sorry if this is short but next one will be longer I promise!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam didn't say anything but she was breathing heavily looking at Jason. She knew what he was thinking and it pained her to admit that she tried to replace him, but damnit it didn't work! She never opened up to Patrick. When he left she went back to the old Sam McCall and when he found out how far she went to get him out of her mind, he's hate her.

"I know where he is." Jason said looking at Sam with no emotion before getting his jacket and walking out of the Pent house without saying another word. Leaving everyone else crying and feeling alone.

"Sam what are you going to tell him?" Lulu asks softly. Only three people knew the whole truth about what Sam's been up to for the past year; Carly, herself and this stalker. She was so worried about her friend because she knew she'd have to tell Jason sooner or later

"Nothing, this is something he might want to know but he's defiantly not going to." She says looking ahead. What if he did find out? Would he still love her? Did she still love her now that he found out she was dating Patrick. How could she do this to him? How could she think she could replace him;him, Jason Morgan, The love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the father of her daughter!

Just then Sam burst into tears, loud uncontrollable sobs. She puts her hands on her face and closes her eyes. She just doesn't know what to do! She feels Lulu and Carly wrap their arms around her trying to get her to calm down but it's no use.

"Sweetie it'll be okay, Jason would understand." She hears Carly whisper

"No he wouldn't." She whispers back

"Jason loves you, he's understand." Lulu argues with Sam. Lulu knows Jason loves Sam more then life itself and nothing would change that, even Sam's secrets.

Sam was still crying but after a couple minutes she gets up startling Lulu and Carly and walks upstairs into Jason's room where her baby daughter was still sleeping.

She sits on the floor and just watches as Nicky's small chest moves up and down as she breaths. She has to stay strong she thinks to herself as she wipes away her tears, for her daughter. She will fight whoever she needs to, to make sure Nicolle is safe and nothing happens to her. She will hurt, even kill whoever this stalker is, just to make sure this creep is out of their lives.

"I promise you, baby girl I will protect you from anyone, even myself." She vows to her sleeping daughter as she stands up and goes back down stairs determined.

"You okay?" Carly asks concerned

"Yeah." She says softly

"You sure because we're only trying to help." Lulu says not wanting Sam to be mad at them.

"Yeah I understand and thanks I really appreciate it. I think I'm just going to take Nicky home I can't wait for him to come back, I just can't." She says hoping they wont think anything's up.

"Okay you want us to go with you?" Lulu asks and Sam shakes her head.

"No could you guys stay here, I want to know what happens when Jason gets back."

"Sure no problem." Carly says nodding

"Thanks I'm going to go up and get her." Sam says giving them a weak smiles as she puts on her coat before going back upstairs.

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

Jason drove 80 MPH trying to reach his destination. He was so pissed off! He is this close to eliminating Patrick Drake permanently! How fucking dare he not only make a bet with some gay little professor to go out with HIS Sam but he layed his hands on Lulu and that was not acceptable!

He stopped the car when he saw Sam's house. He knew Patrick was in there. Call it a hunch but he knew that Patrick thought he had to do something to get away from his rath. Making sure his gun was good and ready he got out of his car and walked slowly to the house. He picked the lock and open the door.

The house was dark but he knew Patrick was in the house. Then the lights turned on.

"Sam your-" Patrick's smile faded when he saw that it wasn't Sam that came home, but Jason Morgan.

"Morgan." Patrick said surprised and afraid. He backed up slowly but Jason walked closer to her.

"Drake. I think we need to talk." His voice was dark and evil which scared Patrick.

"About what?" He asks confidently

"One about you making that bet with Lulu's professor to go out with Sam, then you lay your greasy hands on Lulu and you want to know about what!" Jason says harshly

"Look you just don't get it." Patrick said. He was really afraid he was about to die.

"Really did I miss anything? Oh yeah bout how you were around MY daughter after you tricked her mother." Jason's eyes were so dark all he wanted to do was shoot the bastard but he knew he had to be smart, even if he didn't want to be.

"No I mean you don't get why I'm here." Patrick explains

"Then why are you here?" Jason asks his voice not changing

"I'm here because I'm here to tell her goodbye. I'm leaving to go to LA. Look dude, I'm not going to say I regret making that bet with Pete because I love Sam and Nicky very much, but I do regret how I lied. I regret that's how I got to know Sam. I regret taking advantage of her situation. She was just trying to get over you, but it didn't work in my favor, which is why I'm walking away." Patrick confesses before nodding to Jason and walking away from him. Then he turns around.

"Please tell her I'm sorry and I love her and Nicolle very much." Patrick says softly before walking out of Sam's house...and her life.

Jason just stands there for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened. He was not expecting that. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He stood there for a couple minutes just looking around Sam's house. There was pictures of Nicolle with Lulu and Carly. Old pictures of Sam with Emily and there was even one of Sam and Sonny laughing. How he missed those days. There was toys all scattered around the floors. It made him smile because he knew Sam hated cleaning. Huh, he wonders if she ever learned how to cook.

Just then the door opened and he was face to face with Sam holding a now awake Nicky.

"Are you here to find out the truth?" Sam asks her voice dark with anger.

"No, Patrick was here." Jason said softly not looking at her. He hates what he turned her into, and what he hates more is not knowing what she's hiding from him.

"Was? Is he now dead in a river?" Sam says sarcastically. She was hoping he was, for what he did to Lulu and her and Nicky.

"No he says he's leaving town and he wanted me to tell you he loves you and Nicolle and he's sorry."

Sam smiles to herself for a second before glaring at him again.

"Then why are you still here?" She says not trusting him

"I was just looking around at the pictures of Nicky. I wasn't trying to find anything I just wanted to look at what I missed with my only child's life." Jason says in a hurt way that almost pains Sam to hear. Why is she feeling guilty? HE left HER, not the other way around.

"I guess I'll just be going then." He mumbles and walks away from him. Sam sighs and closes her eyes as she says "Wait." and turns to look at him

"I have to tell you something."

TBC.


	11. I died a long time ago

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

You guys are so sweet thanks for the feedback This might be a little short but I want to make a short chapter to give you a part of what Sam's secret is. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jason turned around and looked at Sam. She looked so worried as she clutched her daughter for her dear life. He wanted to know the truth so badly! But he knew it would take a while, she is not the same Sam she was when he left. She's closed up, and her hard exterior scared him. He wishes he didn't make the make the mistake of walking away. 

"What is it?" He asked softly walking towards her. 

Sam took a deep breath trying to hold in her tears. She knew she should tell him but she just couldn't. She couldn't face him and tell him the awful things she did. It hurt her to even think about it them.

"I know...I know you are going to try and get rid of this stalker but...but I think it would be best if we don't see each other much." She says in her tough girl tone. She knew she was doing the best thing she could do so he wouldn't find out. She had to protect her secrets.

"Sam I don't think that's going to work. Not only will I have to keep a close eye on you but I'm not just going to walk away from Nicolle. I'm her father and I already missed out on so much in her life." His tone was normal but he was hurt she would even ask that. He was not going to just forget about his daughter or her for that matter.

"I know you want to be a part of her life and I'll let you but for now I need time to think! I can't think straight!" She exclaims

"Sam this guy isn't going to just go away because you need time to think! He will kill you if I let my guard down and leave you unprotected. I'm not going to let that happen!" He promises

"So what? You're going to stalk me too!" She screams and Nicolle starts to fuss. She rocks her softly whispering

"Shh baby girl; everything's going to be alright."

"If I have to stalk you I will. I'm not going to just let you die. I left so I wouldn't have to watch you die." he says and she looks up from her baby girl and looks into Jason's big bright blue eyes.

"You may have left so you wouldn't watch me get shot in your arms, but I died a long time ago." She says softly and walks into her daughter's room to put her in her crib.

"Fine you don't have to watch me from afar but try not to talk personal shit to me because I don't want to hear it." She says coldly and walks into her room and closes the door leaving him standing there alone.

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

Jason slowly drove home thinking of what Sam said. He knew she was hiding something but he didn't know she would literally do anything to make sure he didn't find out what it was.

As he pulled into his parking space he still couldn't figure it out. What could it possibly be that she was worried he wouldn't look at her the same if he found out? This whole thing was giving him a headache not to mention a heartache.

He went to his pent house and walked inside and saw Carly and Lulu wrapped in a small blanket sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight. He really missed them.

He walks upstairs to get another blanket and places on them.

"Night." He whispers and turns to walk away when he hears a tired and soft voice.

"Jason."

He turns and is faced to face with Lulu.

"Hey go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Too late I'm awake, so why don't we just talk for a little." She offers. She could tell he was upset and maybe if he talked to her she'd help him out a little.

"I guess since you don't look like you're going to give up." He sighs making her laugh a little.

"Hell yeah, and never forget it."

"You're too much like Carly." He mumbles and she laughs again.

They walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"So tell me what's wrong." She says

"Sam doesn't want me around her." He says simply in nothing but a whisper.

"Look Jason, Sam has changed. And not to be mean because she's my best friend but she changed for the worst. Her secrets...her secrets are something that hurts her to even think about and now this stalker guy is saying he has that information to use against her? It's hard for her not to shut down and go back into survival mode." She explains and he nods slowly

"I know, I can't believe I did that to her." He says and the guilt rushes back to him.

"You didn't know. You were protecting someone you love more than anything. No one can blame you for that." She says and puts her hand on top of his. Not in a romantic way but in a way that says she understands and she'll be there for him as a friend.

"Sam does." He argues

"Soon she'll understand. Trust me." She smiles and him.

He looks at her. She's a great girl. Someone he would consider a friend. She seems to have a great insight on things and understands things others don't, just like her cousin.

"Thanks." He says half smiling at her.

She gets up.

"No problem, I'm always here if you want a friend."

"I'll take you up on that." He says

"Would you mind if I sleep on your chair, It was hard enough to share the couch with Carly once; I can't do it again." She jokes and he chuckles a little.

"Nah you can sleep in the guest room." He says and gets up to show her where it is.

When they reach the door he smiles at her before walking away.

"Hey Jason." She calls out to him and he turns around.

She walks over to him and gives him a light hug.

"Thank you for coming back home, we all needed you." She says releasing him and walking into her temporary room.

She really is like a younger version of Carly. Her heart is made of gold and she would do anything for people she cares about. He realizes he's lucky to have two people who care about him that much. After everything he's done.

Then he walks into his room where memories of him and Sam flood through his mind. God how he missed her. He lies on his bed and he can still smell her. It intoxicates him. He breaths in the scent and ends up falling asleep wishing she was still with him.

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

_Dream/Flashback_

_Two days after Jason left Sam got fed up with crying._

_"I can't cry anymore Carly, I got to get out of here and just take a walk." She tells her friend. Lulu was there for a while but she had to go to class. She would have just missed it but she already missed so many._

_"Okay do you want me to go with you?" Carly offers. _

_"No I'll be fine." She says miserably and walks out of the place that held too many memories._

_She walked slowly through the park not really looking at anything that she pasted back. She just doesn't care about it anymore. She doesn't care about anything. From now on no one will be able to hurt her the way Jason has. She will be the old Sam McCall, where nothing can hurt her. _

_Then she starts to wipe away her tears roughly. Weakness is not acceptable. She holds her head high as she walks._

_"Excuse me miss." She turns to be face to face with a man. He was mid age and looked very dark._

_"What?" She asks harshly _

_"I was just in town when I heard that Jason Morgan was your boyfriend. You are Sam McCall, am I right?"_

_"Why do care?" She asks not trusting him._

_"I heard a great deal about you Sam and I was just looking for someone to help me in your field of work. I could use someone like you in my line of work." He smirks_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Jimmy Santos. Here take my card and call me if you're interested." He says handing her his card with his number._

_"Think about it Sam, no one wants to get hurt." He says and walks away leaving her standing there._

_She looks at the card for a second before putting it in her pocket and continuing her walk._

_When she gets back home she sees a note from Carly telling her there was an emergency at the hotel and she needed to take care of it. _

_She shakes her head. That woman is stronger than she could ever be. After all the shit she's gone through in just two mouths, she's surprised her friend is still standing._

_She looks at her phone, thinking to take the risk. She knows as soon as she calls her life would change and she wanted it to change. She wanted to be strong again._

_She picked up the phone and copied the number from the card._

_"Santos, I'm in." She says confidently_

Sam shot up from her bed. Her past is coming back to haunt her and now she was dreaming about her past. The past that destroyed her. She looked at the clock and saw it read 4:27 AM. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep so she just curled up in a ball trying to forget the thing that's being smacked in her face.

TBC


	12. Sonny

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

All night Sam didn't fall back to sleep. She couldn't, she was haunted by the moment that changed her life forever, no the phone call that changed her life forever. 

Jimmy Santos was the worst mistake of her life. If she could she would shoot him in the face. 

At around nine she picked up her phone and dialed an old friend. The last time she saw him was after her baby shower that he through for her with the help of Dillon, Lulu, and Carly. 

"Hello?" She heard Sonny say in the phone obviously not looking at the caller ID. It's been so long since she's spoken with him. I mean he did send her a check after Nicky was born saying he wished he could do more. 

"Sonny, it's me...Sam." She said tiredly. 

"Sam? Wow, it's been a long time. What can I do for you?" he says in a friendly tone. Him and her sort of drifted a part after Jason left; it kind of made her sad that the only reason they were friends was because of Jason. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm not feeling well and I need someone to take care of Nicky for the day and I trust you with my daughter. I would call Carly or Lulu but they are catching up with Jason." She asked sounding desperate 

"Oh so you found out Jason's back in town?" He asked 

"Yeah, he was looking for me and...it's just a long story." She said not wanting to get in on it. 

"I understand and just give me directions to your house and I'll take care of everything." He said. He felt guilty he never stayed in touch with her after Jason left, he was just living with the fact his best friend suddenly left, he didn't think about her feelings. 

"Thank you so much Sonny, how can make it up to you?" She asks smiling that he was doing this for her. 

"I'll let you know when you're feeling better." He said in a serious matter. He had to ask her. He had to know the reason for it. Why would she do it? He asked him self that question everyday for three months. 

Sam laughed nervously "Okay well it's 62 Riverside Drive it's about three blocks away from Kelly's." 

"Got it I'll be right there, just unlock your door." 

"Okay, bye." 

"Oh wait Sam." He said hoping she didn't hang up. 

""I'm still here." She said calmly 

"It's good to hear from you, I really missed you." He said sincerely 

Sam smiled as the tears started falling from her face 

"I missed you too." She said happily 

"Alright I'll see you soon." He said hanging up the phone. 

Sam shut off the phone and smiled. She knew the right choice by calling Sonny. It's good to have him as a friend. 

Meanwhile Sonny hangs up the phone and sighs. He was glad that Sam called for three reasons. One he wanted to see Nicky. He heard Carly talk about her non stop saying how much she looks like Jason. Second he really did miss Sam, she was always a good friend to have around, her strength impressed him. Third he knew something about Sam McCall that he had to get information on. He knew she was a partner of Jimmy Santos and he knew so much more then that. Now maybe he can find out what's going on. 

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM 

Jason woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. Confused he got out of bed and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see Lulu in the kitchen cooking and talking to Carly who was sitting on the stool watching. 

They stopped talking and looked at him smiling. 

"Morning." They said at the same time. 

"Morning." He echoes rubbing his eyes taking a seat next to Carly. 

"Hungry?" Lulu asked giving him a stack of golden pancakes. 

"Thanks." He says smiling at her. 

"So..." Carly said as everyone got silent. 

"So! I was thinking today all six of us can go to the movies!" Lulu says and Carly looks at her 

"Try not, I have work and if I'm not mistaken you do too." Carly says and Lulu's face falls 

"Okay never mind." She groans finishing cleaning up the mess. 

Jason looked at them both. They looked happy but they were hiding something. He knew it was Sam's secrets and as much as he wanted to beg it out of them he admired them for protecting their friend, even if she is the love of his life, the mother of his daughter, and the woman he swore to protect. 

"Well I was planning on stopping at Sam's today to make sure she's being protected." he said. 

"Oh okay maybe Saturday or something, when I'm not working." Lulu says glaring at Carly 

"Hey I pay you good so get over it." She says back smirking at her 

"Whatever." She mutters finishing cleaning. 

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM 

When Sam heard her door bell ring she could help but feel so relieved that Sonny was there already. She walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at Sonny. 

"Hey Sonny, come on in." She said friendly moving out of the way so he could come in. 

He smiled as he stepped inside. He looked around and noticed it looked like a daycare room, except dark. The whole room was dark with toys everywhere. 

"Nice house." He comments and she laughs 

"Liar." She says and he laughs 

"So do you want to see the sleeping angel?" She asks softly 

"Yeah." He says 

They head to Nicky's room and he looks over the tall crib and sees the most beautiful little baby girl sleeping soundly sucking on a pacifier. Her taking small breaths making her chest move up and down. 

"She's beautiful." He whispers and she smiles. 

"Thanks, but she's got Jason's looks." She jokes 

"But she has your spirit." He says their eyes locking 

"How do you know?" She asks amused 

"Because I'm Sonny Corinthos." He jokes and she giggles softly 

"Of course." She nods and she picks up Nicolle careful not to wake her up and she puts him in Sonny's arms. 

"She's so tiny." He says smiling 

"Yeah I'm trying to change that." She jokes 

"Nah, it works for her." 

"Thank you again for doing this for me, remember to tell me what I can do for you tomorrow or when you bring her home." 

"And when will that be?" He asks 

"Around six if possible but if she gets to be too much of a problem you can bring her home." She says reassuring him. 

"I doubt she'll be a problem." He says starting to walk to the door with the baby bags in his hands 

She laughs 

"Well just incase." 

"Okay well see you soon." He whispers closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he left Sam's smile faded. He knows. A deep sharp pain inside her heart is saying Sonny knows about her. Her, Jimmy Santos and everything. 

"Shit." She mutters going into her room and laying down. 

She just needs time to think, think about what the hell she's going to have to do to make him be quiet. She would pay him anything, just to get him to shut up. 

"The cosmic world really likes to fuck me up." She whispers trying to think of something. Then she hears her door bell ringing. Thinking it was Sonny, she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, it wasn't Sonny. 

It was Jason. 

"Hey." He says calmly 

"Hi." She says giving him half smile moving out of the way for him to come in. 

"You okay?" He asked concerned. She looks so drained and...scared. 

"I'm fine." She says immediately 

"Okay." He said not wanting to pressure her. 

"Where's my angel?" He asked realizing she wasn't in the house. 

"Um she's with Sonny, I asked him if he could watch her since I don't feel too well and I thought Lulu and Carly were catching up with you." She said 

"Sorry. If I knew you were coming I would have said don't bother, you can go and see her if you want." She says wishing he would leave. 

"Nope, sorry I can't leave you here alone." He said sitting on the couch making himself comfortable . 

"Why not?! Please I just want to be alone!!" She says 

"I'm not leaving you here unprotected, this place isn't safe!" 

"Wanna bet?" She says in a taunting voice. She gets up and grabs his hand leading her into a room where TV's were on showing every room in her house, inside and out. 

"I also have boobie-traps which I control on this remote, and I have at least one gun in every room." She says in her tough girl tone he's heard so many times 

"Wow." Was all he could say. How did she get all this? 

Like she was reading his mind she answered. "Don't ask how, cause I wont tell you." 

"Oh...kay." He says 

"So what do you want to do want to do?" He asks after a minute of uncomfortable silence. 

"What I want is to go to sleep! I want to be alone! I want you to go LEAVE!" She yells tiredly 

"Look why don't you go lie down and I'll make you some tea." He offers not wanting her to be upset. 

She sighs loudly. "Fine whatever anything to shut you up." She says coldly going into her room and slamming the door loudly. 

He sighs it's about to be a long day. 

TBC 


	13. Taking care of her

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not!

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walks into Sam's room with a cup of tea in one hand and a small plate of toast and jelly in the other. He remembers when she was sick she always liked when he made her toast so he figured it was a safe bet.

"I um, I made you some toast." He mumbles handing her the cup of tea and putting the toast on her night stand.

Sam looks at him. She wont be nice to him. She knows he's only doing all this because he wants answers to her past and it will not happen! She wont let Jimmy Santos haunt her mind and will not let Sonny tell Jason what he knows and she certainly wont let Jason butter her up!

"Thanks." She mumbles in an cold way. She takes a sip and almost smiles when she tastes the honey in her tea. He remembered she loves honey. As sweet as that was she will not crack!

He just stands there and watches her and after a awhile she gets so annoyed with him she puts her tea down and glares at him.

"You don't have to stand there and watch me! You don't even have to be here, my house is safe." She says angrily

"Your right I don't have to stand her and watch you."He smirks as he takes off him shoes and plops on her bed next to her.

"There I think that's better." He says laughing at her shocked expression and despite herself she starts to laugh with him.

"What the fuck was that?!" She asks laughing still and it made his heart flutter when he hears her soft laugh. It was like bird singing to him.

"Well you said I didn't have to stand and watch you and my feet were starting to hurt, so sitting on the bed is a win- win situation for both of us." He smiles and she stops laughing.

She still missed him so much and she feels awful about what she's doing to him but she doesn't know what else to do.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" She asks him softly

"I will catch him if it's the last thing I do." He vows seriously and puts his hand on her cheek stroking her.

Their eyes lock and they both lean in closer when...

JASAMJASAMJASAM

Sonny looks at the sleeping child on his couch and smiles. She looks exactly like her daddy. He only wishes he could have had the chance to see what his own daughter looked like. He imagined she had his thick, black, curly, locks, Sam's big brown eyes that sparkled every time she saw someone she loved, and both their personality. She would have been so strong.

Just then he hears his wife's voice echo in the house and he smiles.

"Hey babe." He says whispering not wanting to wake Nicolle up.

"Hey what is she doing here?" Carly asks smiling at her God child.

"Sam wasn't feeling well and she asks me to baby sit her." He explained

"Why wouldn't she call me?"

"Because she thought you would be getting caught up with Jason."

"Oh... well I guess she was right." She mumbled

"Hey Carly can I ask you something?" He knew this was probably a wrong thing to do but he has to ask.

"Sure what is it?" concerned as to what it would be.

" Why did she go and start working for him?" Sonny asks and Carly's eyes go wide. She knows who he's talking about and she wants to know how he knew in the first place.

" How...how did you find out?" She asks as the tears start to fall down. She starts to tremble and Sonny hold her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay I wont tell Jason I just want too know."

"I'm sorry I can't...I can't." She says getting up and storming out of the house.

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

Lulu walks out of the Metro Court and takes out a cigarette. She only smokes when's he's stressed and right now she really is stressed. Just then her phone started ringing. She looks at the caller ID confused when she sees privet. She flips the phone open.

"Hello?" She asks confusion in her voice.

"If I were you I'd be not only worried about your precious Sam but I'd be worried about yourself." A dark, deep voice said and hung up the phone.

Lulu starts to shake as she flipped her phone open again and dialed Dillon.

"Hey Hun what's going on?" He asks in a loving voice.

"Dillon I need you to pick me up right now it's an emergency!" She says hysterical

"Lulu what's going on?" He asks scared for his girlfriend

"Please just come and get me I'm at work." She says crying

"No problem I'll be right there just go inside and put out that cigarette!" He says laughing trying to make her feel a little bit better.

She laughs a little. "Okay, thank you! I love you." She says and hangs up the phone before running inside.

She had to tell Jason, she had to tell Sam! She thinks she knows who's behind all this.

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

Sam's head shoots up when she hears her alarm system go off. She runs out of bed and goes into the surveillance room and sees a package on her front porch. She grabs her gun from the living room and carefully grabs the box and closes the door and locks it behind her. It was very light but that didn't mean anything.

She puts her ear to the box to make sure it wasn't a bomb or any explosive.

"What is it?" She hears Jason say.

"I don't know. I'm about to find out." She gets up and gets a knife to open the package up.

When she opens it she's shocked to see it filled with pictures.

"It's us." She whispers

There was pictures of Jason and Lulu hugging from the Metro Court, Carly slapping Jason, then hugging him. Patrick kissing Sam at the park, Patrick and Lulu looking at each other with hate, Jason and Sam seeing each other at the Penthouse, Nicolle sleeping in Jason's room.

"Wait! Look at this." Jason says taking out a picture of Lulu laughing with Dillon. Her face was circled.

"What do you think it means?" He asks

"I think Lulu is who you should be watching at this very moment." She says looking at him. She was scared for her best friend, she didn't want her to get hurt because of her.

" We have to get everyone here now!" Sam said getting up.

"Here why?" Jason asks confused

"Didn't you look at those pictures? The safest place is here because this guy knows he wont be able to look or do anything here. Now you call Carly and Sonny, and Lulu and Dillon and tell them to meet us here!" She demands

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"I'm calling for help." She says and slams the door behind her.

She takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to do this but she has to.

"Louie it's McCall. I need your help can you stop by?" She says coldly as she looks at her closed door knowing that Jason was listening. Well now it's time to tell him.

She opens her door and sees Jason trying to look innocent.

"You want to know that badly, don't you?" she asks

"Yeah I do. I want to help you."

"Well, when everyone gets here I'll explain everything."

TBC


	14. Tiffany Samuals

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sam looked at her friends all around her house. Dillon was holding onto Lulu for her dear life because she looked so terrified and wouldn't stop shaking, Sam felt awful for her. She hoped nothing like this would ever happen to her and yet too much as happened to poor Lulu it's amazing how much she survived. Carly was trying to stand there strong when Sam could tell she wanted to be crying on Sonny's shoulder like Lulu was with Dillon. Sonny was staring at her with intensity trying to find out answers, he looked so cold it almost scared her. Then there was Jason. He was sitting farther away then everyone holding their precious bundle in his arms, smiling. It's so strange, not even an hour ago everyone was fine. 

One moment can change everything. 

"I think it's about time everyone knew the truth about what's going on." Sam said finally looking everyone square in the eye. Jason immediately looks up from Nicolle, patiently and he nods at her urging her to continue. 

"Three days after Jason left I met Jimmy Santos. He offered me a job, because he heard what happened with Jason. He said he wanted to help me, said no one wants to get hurt." She whispered replaying that memory in her mind 

No one said anything. Jason looked at her for a moment in disbelief. Jimmy Santos, a gun's man? A man in the mob? One of his enemies? It couldn't be. 

"After I called him and told him I was in, I went to his office. He said he needed someone like me in his line of work. Experienced, beautiful, strong, and I told him the only way I would agree to it was if I had an alias for work. I didn't want Sonny or Jason or any other partner of yours finding out I was an enemy." 

Sam took a deep breath. Now she would reveal everything. It was so much harder then she thought it would be. 

"I was his enforcer. I controlled 50 of Jimmy's business. I held drugs in my house, cat robed almost every wealthily mobster except Sonny, I even had to seduce my way into Luther Roberts life so I could kill the whole Roberts family. I was unstoppable. And yet, no one even knew it was me. By being Jimmy's enforcer no one had the power to hurt me. I promised I would;d never be hurt more then I already was." She whispered the last part as tears started falling down her face. 

Jason almost started crying along with her. It was all his fault. 

"I didn't know Jimmy didn't only want me for my illegal work. He wanted me to be his. One night I had dinner with some of the partners and he slipped something in my drink. I woke up and Jimmy's brother, Louie was standing next to me making sure I was alright. Louie was the only decent Santos. He was charming, sweet, and cared about others. When he found out about what Jimmy tried to do, he knocked him out before he could really do anything. Louie was the only person, besides Jimmy who knew who I really was. I owe him everything. After I found out what Jimmy did, I immediately tried to get out. But Louie advised against it. Said it wouldn't work, but I tried anyway. I pretended nothing was wrong and continued my usual work, but I would start killing Jimmy's partners one by one. It took me three months to kill about 2 hundred people. I only had Jimmy's brother, Patrick and Jimmy left. By then Jimmy knew it was me. He snuck into my house one day and tried to kill me while I was sleeping, but I woke up before he could even try. I tried to fight him off but I ended up being thrown down the stairs." Then she started sobbing uncontrollably 

Then it hit Sonny and Jason, she was pregnant! 

"I almost lost her! Because I was so busy trying to make sure I was never hurt again I risked my baby's life!" Sam cried and Lulu and Carly went over to comfort her. They knew, but it pained them every time they thought about it, she went through so much. 

"When I found out I was pregnant I was gone. Louie said he took care of Jimmy for me and made sure Patrick was in another country handling business. Thanks to him I have my life back and my beautiful baby girl is alive and well." Sam finally finished and Jason and Sonny were to shocked for words. 

"So you were Tiffany Samuels? Sonny asked coldly. He didn't know what to say about any of this. It was too surreal. 

"Yeah, I was Tiffany Samuels." She admitted and she looked at Jason. Their eyes locked and there was nothing in his eyes. She knew he would end up hating her. She risked her, no their child's life and that is something unforgivable. Then she looked at Sonny. 

"Sonny...I know there's nothing I can say to make you forgive me but trust me I truly am sorry." Sam whispered looking into her old friend's eyes. 

Sonny looked at Sam. He knew she was truly and sincerely sorry for working for the enemy and in a way he can understand what she did what she did. She wanted to be in control, Jason leaving had such a big impact on her. She was numb. How could he be judgmental over that? 

"I believe you Sam and I understand why you did it." Sonny says and gets up to give her a tight hug. She hugs him back tightly, thankful she still has him as a friend. 

"Sam there's something I have to tell you." Lulu says finally her voice soft and scratchy from her cries but also... her fear. 

"What is it?" Sam asked 

"I got a call right before I got here. It was a man and he said 'If I were you I'd be not only worried about your precious Sam but I'd be worried about yourself'." 

"Wait, did you recognize the voice?" Jason asked remembering the pictures and her face being circled. 

"That's the thing. I knew exactly who it was." Lulu said. 

"Who?" Sam and Jason asked impatiently at the same time. 

"It was Patrick Santos." Lulu said 

Everyone went quiet. 

"How do you know Patrick's voice?" Sonny asked 

Lulu looked at Dillon with sadness then Sam before looking at Sonny. 

"Because he was obsessed with me." 

TBC 


	15. He destoyed them all

Okay I just wanted to say im sry it took so long for me to update its just i just i had finals then graduated from 8th grade and everything was so hectic and i just didnt have the time to update all my stories. hope u like this chapter if not tell wat i can do to inprove. thanks for reading

Pixiedreamer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean he's obsessed with you?" Sonny asked softly not wanting to upset the poor girl even more. She looked so scared. Her face was as white as a ghost's and she was shaking terribly onto Dillon who looked just as scared as her, he was holding onto her for his dear life.

All the girls and Dillon put their heads down trying not to relive that whole experience with Patrick Santos, it was a living hell and the memories are too hard to come to terms with. Sam lifted her head up and looked at Jason and Sonny.

"...When...when I first started working for Jimmy, Patrick had to followed me. He had to make sure I was trust worthy for Jimmy before he told me too much. Most of the time I was with Carly or Lulu; and I guess when he saw Lulu...he wanted her." She whispered tears streaming down her face. It was all her fault. What she did haunted her in more ways anyone could ever imagine., but she had to tell them, they deserved to know what they were dealing with.

"Whenever I was with her he would just happen to be around, he kept flirting with her, trying to get her number, wouldn't stop touching her hands or face, kept calling her his. She made it perfectly clear she was taken and she was happier with Dillon then he could ever make her but when she kept rejecting him... he got worse. He followed her everywhere, tapped my phone and would call her, saying how much he wanted to fuck her and make her his, he sent flowers or other expensive gifts to her house to try to win her over. She tried to tell me but I was too busy trying to get Jason out of my mind and doing the business to take her seriously...If I just listened to her maybe...maybe he wouldn't of... wouldn't of..." Sam stopped talking and started fully sobbing. She couldn't say it; "it was all her fault" her mind kept saying and it was killing her inside.

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and she looked up and stared into the bright blue eyes of Jason's. He was holding her tight and rocking her lightly.

"One night when I was working, Carly was with Sonny, and Dillon was at the Quartermains in the middle of a fight about something; She was taking a shower and...he snuck in. He raped her. He raped her because I was too fucking selfish to think my friend might be in danger!" Sam whispered at first but then started screaming not at them but to herself.

"Shhh it's okay. How could you have known." He whispered into her ear as Carly started crying harder and Lulu's hands were over her ears trying to block out the memories; she was screaming for Sam to stop talking as Dillon was trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Lulu. This is all my fault." Sam looked up from Jason and looked at her friend who became like a sister to her. She opened her eyes and stared at her.

"It...it's not your fault. You were upset and I don't...I don't blame you for what happened. I blame that fucking bastard!"Lulu said in all honestly and gave her a weak smile.

"Now that we know who did this I think we all know what to do." Carly said coldly and everyone looked at her in surprise. She barely said anything all night and she has tear streaks down her cheeks, her eyes were all puffy, and her hair was everywhere but she looked determined and emotionless.

"Carly...you know it's never that easy." Sonny said softly trying to calm her down a little but she wouldn't let him.

"NO! THAT FUCKING PERVERT DESTROYED MY FAMILY! MY COUSIN! AND NOW HE'S GOING TO HURT US ALL! I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Carly screamed at them all and everyone just remained silent. She was right. If they didn't kill him and kill him soon we would kill them all including Nicky.

"Sonny she's right." Jason spoke up.

"I'm not going to let this psycho hurt any of us again especially my daughter." Jason says and looks at Sam and hugs her tight.

"I'm going to take care of this." He whispers into her ear.

"Look Jase we are going to have to plan this rationally. It's late and since this is the only place Patrick can't spy on us, I think we should all stay here." Sonny says softly looking to see if everyone was okay with it. They all nodded.

"Let me call Momma to tell her the boys need to stay with her tonight. I want them to be safe so I'm going to tell her to keep her gun close." Carly said coldly and got up and went into another room.

"Um...Lulu and Dillon can stay in Nicky's room, the bed is out and I don't want her to be alone, Carly and Sonny can stay in the guest room."Sam said and they all nodded and they all got up. Lulu hugged Sam tightly and then hugged Jason and Sonny. Dillon hugged Sam lightly and kissed her on the cheek and shook Sonny and Jason's hands before they walked into Nicky's room who was still sleeping soundly like an angel.

Sonny nodded to Sam and Jason before walking into the guest room and Carly came back in and hugged everyone before following her husband, leaving Jason and Sam alone.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He whispers and she shakes her head.

"Can you...I mean will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She whispered back looking at him.

"Are you sure?" He asks. A part of him was so happy he has the chance to sleep next to her again, wrapping his arms around her and watching her sleep next to him, but he didn't want to rush her or scare her off.

"I'm sure." She said softly before grabbing his hand and leading him into her room and shuts the door and locks it. She turns around and looks at him. Her eyes revealed nothing and she just stared at him as she started walking towards him. He stayed still, even as she was only inches away and started to unbutton her top. He swallowed hard and just looked at her ash she un hooked her bra and started taking off her pajama pants and panties.

She was standing there, inches away from his face; completely naked and he desperately tried to control his emotions but he felt himself getting harder. He hasn't been with a woman since he left Sam. No woman could compare to her in his eyes no matter how much they tried and some girls did try. He wanted more then anything to just kiss her and make love to her all night but he didn't want to rush her. She is going through a hard time right now and he didn't want to take advantage of her just because he was sexually frustrated!

Sam wanted him. She wanted to feel something. She was completely numb and she wanted to feel something even if it was just pain. She needed to feel! She missed Jason so much, even though he left her she knows he was only doing it for her safety and she could let go of him leaving for a night; she wanted him. She could tell he wanted her by looking down and seeing his hardness so why wasn't he kissing her? Why wasn't he naked and fucking her brains out? Getting tired of his slowness she starts to unbuckle his jeans and she arches herself into him. He groans and closes his eyes getting harder. He missed this so much.She moves away from him and his eyes snap open. She moves herself onto the bed and lies down; waiting for him to make his move.

He turns to face her and his eyes are burning into her's with lust, with love. He's trying to find anything in her eyes that tells him she doesn't want him, because if he gets on that bed with her, he's not stopping, he will fuck every inch of her. Sam knows what he's thinking and just nods at him. He didn't need anything else. He jumps on the bed and kisses her senselessly. He grabs her breasts in his hands causing her to moan in pleasure and she starts rocking herself onto him. He starts sucking on her neck until he reaches her huge breasts and sucks onto them until they are red. Kissing her stomach he notices the scar on her stomach from her C-section from when she was pregnant with Lila and he stops for a second. She notices his face get sad and just kisses him hard urging him to continue. He starts kissing her stomach again before reaching her soaking wet pussy. He sucks all her juices and causes her to scream with pleasure and quickly takes off his boxers and thrusts himself into her roughly. Pumping faster and faster as she urged him to continue. He growled when he felt her kiss his neck, her tongue drawing circles on his sweaty skin.

They both released together. Jason collapsed on Sam and kept breathing hard. Their bodies covered in sweat and he lifted his head up and looked at his angel. She was breathing heavily and he knew he was probably swishing her but he didn't want to take himself out of her just yet. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Thank you." She said softly

"For what?" He wanted to know

"For making me feel." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before falling asleep.

He just watched her sleep for a minute or two, trying to figure out what she meant until there was something he just couldn't help but wonder.

Did she sleep with Patrick?

JASAMJASAMJASAMJASAM

Outside of Sam McCall's house hold a car was parked, right across the house. The person takes out their cell phone and dials a number.

"Boss they are all there. Do you want me to take care of it?" The person asks

"...Fine I'll do it tomorrow, I can wait." The person says angrily before shutting the phone.

"They will all die." The person whispers sharply to itself before driving away.

TBC


	16. The plan goes into action

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next morning Jason woke up feeling his arms wrapped tightly around Sam's warm naked body, almost as if he was afraid he was dreaming last night. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled softly. Even after a year of absence she still looked the same, still as beautiful as ever. He couldn't believe he was looking at the mother of his child. 

It hurt his heart knowing he had to leave Sam and his daughter he didn't even know existed. When he found Patrick Santos he would make sure he paid. When was going to have a fate worse then death. 

He smiled again at Sam and brushed her dark bangs away from her eyes like he's done so many times before. And again he couldn't help but wonder if _Patrick Drake_ brushed her bangs away from her face. Even worse; did Patrick sleep with Sam? It would kill him knowing that Patrick had his hands all over his Sam. Even though he was gone Sam was still marked as his and most people should have known that, Patrick did but a stupid bet got him in Sam's life but if he was lucky not in her heart. 

He looked down on her when he felt her stir. Slowly her eyes started to flutter as she woke up and looked at him with tired eyes. 

"Hey." He said softly stroking her hair. 

"Hey." She said back rubbing her eyes and getting out of his embrace to start to put her cloths on. Jason looked at her with confusion and some what hurt. She was practically acting like last night didn't happen. 

"Sam?" He called and she didn't look up at him but still continued to get dressed. 

"Sam." He said again pleading her to look at him. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him emotionless. 

"What?" She asked waiting for him to say something. 

"Will you please just sit and talk to me?" He asked 

"We don't have time to talk Jason. We have to get straight down to business." She pointed out not wanting to talk to him. 

" Then why did last night even happen if business is number one priority?" He asked getting up off the bed and putting on his cloths. 

"Look I can't do this now. We got to get ready for today. I'm not going to let Patrick Santos hurt Lulu or my little girl." She said sternly 

"Our." He corrected 

"What?" She asked him confused 

"You said my little girl. She's our little girl." he said softly and he could have sworn her eyes soften for a second. 

"Well I'm used to calling her my little girl so oh well." She said in a bitchy tone. 

"Well I'm back now and we can finally be the family we always wanted." He said hopeful 

"Who are you kidding Jason? Me or yourself? You think just because we had sex last night that things are just going to go back to the way they were? Well you're sadly mistaken because I still don't know how to trust you and I think you of all people should know if we can't trust each other we would end up destroying each other." She said angrily. 

"No I don't expect things to just go back to the way they were. But Sam I want you to give me a chance. I left to protect you, you know that! And I can back for that reason too and so many more." He said getting up so he was only inches apart from her and she looked on the ground. 

"Sam did you sleep with Patrick?" He asked softly almost begging the answer is no. 

"We gotta go." She said softly walking out of the bedroom leaving him think that the answer was the one he didn't want to hear. 

When he followed her out the bed room door he saw Lulu, Dillon, Sonny, and Carly holding Nicolle on her lap were already up and giving him sympathetic looks and he knows they must have heard the fighting. 

"So do we have a plan yet?" He asked Sonny. 

Sonny looked like shit. His eyes were all dark and had huge bags under them and his hair was a mess. He looked like he spent all night trying to figure something out. 

"Actually I did." Sonny spoke up, his voice all scratchy. 

"Well what is it?" Sam asked impatiently. 

"We set him a trap." Sonny said plainly not really going into details. 

"What...what kind of trap?" Lulu asked with such a small fearful voice everyone barley heard her. She knows whatever kind of trap it was she was going to be Patrick's bait. 

"No! No you are not using Lulu!" Dillon spoke up angrily. He didn't even want to think about the love of his life getting hurt again, it nearly killed him the first time. 

"I'm so sorry Dillon, but we don't exactly have a choice! What are we going to do. Run away?!" Carly asked looking at Jason. 

"We are not running away! I did and it completely fucked things up even worse!" Jason spoke up. 

"No one's running away." Sonny spoke up calmly before getting up and looking everyone in the eyes for a second. 

"We are going to kill Patrick before we give him the satisfaction of him winning. Now here's what I propose we do..." he said as everyone 

JASAMJASAMJASAM 

Lulu walked with Dillon to the Metro Court hand in hand. They were already dressed in clean cloths and looked perfectly normal. 

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Dillon asked her looking at her with nothing but love. 

"Yeah I'm going to be fine." She smiled at him. She really loved him with all her heart. He was the person she could lean onto when she felt too small to stand on her own two feet. He was her protector and so much more then that. 

"Alright I love you." He said giving her a tight hug and kissing her softly on the lips. 

"I love you too." She whispered holding back tears, he must have noticed before his smiles softly to her and kissed both her cheeks tenderly before walking out of the Metro Court. 

Lulu walked over to her desk and started working when Carly came walking into the lobby with a huge smile on her face heading towards her little cousin. 

"Hey Lulu I need you to close up for me, okay? I know it must be hard for you ever since...but you know I wouldn't ask unless I really needed your help." Carly said in a guilty tone. 

"It's okay Carly; I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Lulu said in a soft tone smiling weakly. 

"Okay thanks. I gotta go. Jax is back in town and we got to go through some paperwork. Love you." Carly said walking away from the sad blonde. 

Lulu looked around at all the smiling faces in the lobby and tried her hardest to mimic those smile but failed. Oh well, everything's going according to plan, unfortunately. 

??????????????????????????????????????????????????? 

Meanwhile outside the large hotel a black car parked in front of the building. The windows were dark so no one would be able to see a man in the car having a sinister look on his dark features plotting. 

Plotting the death of a woman that destroyed his life 

Plotting the death of the whore's baby daughter who should have never been born. 

Plotting the death of an enforcer who he already got out of the way once. 

Plotting the death of a mob boss who is too powerful. 

Plotting the death of a mob queen who knows too much. 

Plotting the death of the boyfriend of the woman that wasn't his. 

and most importantly plotting to make sure the world knows that the tough blonde is marked as his partner. 

//////////////////////////////// 

Sam steps out of the hot shower and wraps the warm blood red towel over her naked flesh as she heads towards her bedroom. She almost stops to see how her baby girl was doing but didn't want to stop to see Jason. 

She takes a deep breath as she heads to her room and closes the door locking in behind her. 

As she dries herself off she looks through her closet and grabs her tight black jeans and her spandex black halter then goes to her draws and takes out black panties and a black strapless bar and throws them on. 

She had to be wearing all black so that her appearance wouldn't be seen in the dark or else the plan wouldn't work; well it could but it was a risk Sam wasn't ready to take. Not when it came to her friends and her baby girl. 

She walks out of her room her hair still wet and her face without any make up and walks to see her daughter. She smiles when she sees Dillon and Nicky on the floor playing with little pink baby toys and Jason watching every move she makes. Almost like he can senses her in the room he suddenly turns his head and looks into Sam's deep dark brown eyes. She can see all the love he feels for her and all the questions running through his head just by looking into his bright electric blue eyes. She wants to answer those questions but she doesn't want to tell him all the details about the year when he wasn't here. It hurt too much to remember herself but to reliving those memories for someone else was pure hell. 

"How's it going?" She asked crouching to the floor where Dillon and Nicolle were. 

"It's going ok. She keep blabbering da and Jason almost went into tears." Dillon joked softly 

Sam laughed weakly. She never thought she'd see her daughter and Jason together and when they were it was hard for her not to go into tears. 

"Well the showers all yours if you need it." Sam said looking at Jason who hasn't said anything since she came in the room. He looked at her and nodded. 

"Thanks." He said before crouching down and kissing Nicolle on the forehead and smiling softly. 

"Love you my lil angel." He whispered 

"Da." Nicky giggled as Jason got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for tonight. 

"I think you should give him a chance." Dillon said after a minute of silence. 

"I don't want to let him in my heart again only to have him leave." She admitted sadly. 

"He was forced to leave you know that." He pointed out picking up Nicolle so she was sitting on his lap. 

"Doesn't make the pain hurt any less." She said 

"I know it doesn't but sometimes a love as strong as yours and Jason's is worth the risk." He says softly smiling at his friend. After Jason left Dillon became a good friend to Sam, Carly, and Nicolle. He would come over for a girls night in and take care of Nicky if she woke up or he'd even watch the sappy chick flicks with them and give them the tissues when they cried. Dillon became their shoulder to lean on. 

Sam smiled and leaned in and gave him a light hug. 

"I love you Dillon." She said 

"I love you too, member you're always going to be my Sammy girl." He grinned 

"Always." She promised and smiled at her daughter who was curling up in Dillon's arms. 

"You want me to put her down?" He asked 

"Nah When Jason gets out of the shower he can do it. I'm sure he'd want to." She says getting up. 

"Want a soda?" She asked him and he nodded and just as she was going to go into the kitchen he called out to her causing her to turn around and look at him. 

"So are you going to give Jason a chance?" he asked 

She smiles " Who knows. Lets just get through tonight." She says as she walks into the kitchen. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

By the time Lulu was closing up everything in the hotel she was the only one in the lobby. That sent a cold chill down her spin just thinking about it. 

She walked back to her desk to get her bag when she heard the bell on her desk bing. Scared she took a deep breath and stood up to be greeted by the monster that haunted her dreams. She was looking into the eyes of Patrick Santos. 

"Hello Kitten. Miss me?" He smirked 

Lulu was frozen in fear or so it appeared 

"What...How...why are you here?" She asked in a tough voice but they both could hear her fear in it. It only made Patrick smile more. 

"Here to see you Kitten, now lets go." He said 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She exclaimed. 

"Yes. You. Are." He said starting to get angry 

And at the same time they both head out their guns at the others head. 

"Well well well my little Kitten turned Tiger. How cute." Patrick smirked and Lulu just cocked her gun closer to him. 

" Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I'm not yours!" She screamed at him and his eyes go dark with anger. 

"YOU ARE MINE! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MINE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID FUCKING BOYFRIEND OF YOURS AND YOU WILL BE MINE!" Patrick screamed at her almost causing her to jump but she stands her ground. 

"You wish!" A voice behind Patrick said and the lunatic turned around to be faced to face with Jason, Sam, and Dillon all holding guns at him. 

Patrick turns around and looks at a smirking Lulu. 

"Gotcha." She said smirking 

"Put the fucking gun down now!" Jason said coldly. 

"That's what you think." Patrick smirked and before Jason or Sam knew it Lulu and Dillon were on the floor. 

In front of them was Patrick Santos next to Jimmy Santos and...Patrick Drake! 

TBC 


	17. End

I don't own anyone in this story I might owe a character or two but If i do I'll tell ya. I wish I owned Sam or Jason but sadly I do not! 

Summary:Jason left Sam at the alter then left town. A year later he comes back to get forgiveness from the love of his life. But what happens when Sam's dating and has a daughter? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh my God Dillon!" Lulu exclaimed but still had her gun pointed to Patrick Santos. She had to force her fear out of her system and just by looking at the other Patrick in the room pointing his gun at Jason didn't make it very hard. What was that bastard doing here?! He's been working with the Santos this whole time! That only made her hate that...fucking asshole even more than she already did. She couldn't believe she let him anywhere near Sam. 

"Sorry Kitten by your loser boyfriend wont be able to stick around with you any longer." Patrick said angrily that Jason, Sam, and Dillon had to show up and make his plan not work as smoothly as he planed. He hated it when things didn't go his way; it made him very angry. 

Lulu didn't say anything else but she looked pissed and by the looks of Sam and Jason she could tell she wasn't alone. 

Jason was beyond pissed, he was down right fucking furious! As soon as he saw Patrick Drake step in all thoughts flew out the window. Now this was personal. Drake was going to pay and he would make sure it was not a painless death either. This was the asshole who might possibly lied his hands on HIS Sam; the mother of his daughter, the love of his life; if that isn't personal he didn't know what was. 

"You're going to pay for all the shit you caused." Jason said in the darkest tone Lulu or Sam has ever heard even when Sam has seen him work. This was the Jason Morgan that all feared, even Sonny Corinthous himself. 

Jimmy, Patrick, and Drake all started laughing. 

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Jimmy asked and Jason's cold hearted stare didn't even flinch instead he just cocks his gun closer to Drake's shoulder. He wants Patrick Drake's death to be so painful that he will fear his face. 

"Actually yes it is." Sam said and Jimmy smiled. 

Sam couldn't even pin point the feeling she felt at that very moment. She was around so many people that completely made her year without Jason so much more terrible. Her ex-boss was working with the slim ball that has the nerve to rape someone she loved like a sister. And Patrick Drake!?! The guy she actually took the chance with to try and get over Jason, they guy she let hold her daughter and baby sit her when she had to work, the guy she actually cared about was the enemy the whole time!? Anger, Shock, Disbelief, Fury, Stupidity, and Pain all went through her just knowing that he really used her this whole time. How could she be so fucking blind?! 

"Why Tiffany Samuals fancy meeting you here." Jimmy said smirking evilly and Sam just stared at her former boss with such hatred. She almost believed that Jimmy was a little decent like Louie but once again she was wrong she thinks to herself as she looks at Jimmy and her former boyfriend with guns pointed at her and Jason. 

"Shut up you jackass!" Lulu said to Jimmy who broke his gaze at his old enforcer and stared at the younger blonde that his son as seemed to find a great attraction for, how, he could never understand. 

"Well if it isn't Lulu. The whole reason why this attack is being made, well you and our Tiffany over here." Jimmy smirked and Sam's eyes turned darker. 

"Let the games begin." Patrick Drake said smiling over at Sam. 

JASAMJASAMJASAM. 

Sonny and Carly stood outside the Metro Court holding machine pistols in their hands waiting for the perfect moment to burst open and help take down Patrick Drake and the Santos. Sonny and Carly hid in the shadows as they watched the video fee of the hotel camera's from a portable screen. 

"I'm going to have great pleasure making sure Patrick Drake dies a very painful death!" Carly whispered angrily seeing his face on the screen. 

"Who isn't?" Sonny whispered back making Carly smile slightly. They could both tell by the look on Lulu, Sam, and Jason's face one person was defiantly going to die. 

"When do you think we should go in?" Carly asked looking at Sonny with slight fear in her eyes. 

Her and Sonny have been through so much together and surprisingly they both stayed strong and if anything it brought their bond and their love for each other, whether it be romantically or out of respect, it was a love no one could shatter no matter how hard they fought them. But there was always a fear in both of them that they could lose each other when they least expect it and that's the thing that haunts them both at night as they're wrapped up in each other's warm embrace, but neither of them will admit it to the other. They have to be strong, so they can fight and defeat their enemies who dare screw with them. 

"As soon as we think Dillon's awake. Fucking idiots didn't even take his gun away." he replied almost ashamed that these amateurs were a threat to him, his business, and the people he loves. 

"Alright but how will we be able to tell?" She asked she knows Dillon will be smart and not move until they attack but how will they be able to know he's not still out cold? 

"I'll know." he answers in a tone that says "Don't ask because you know it's a business thing" 

"Okay." She says and he looks at her softly. 

"Don't be afraid. I'll make sure nothing happens to anyone especially you. Our kids need their mother." He says and she smiles. 

"They need their father too so make sure nothing happens to you." She says and he gives her a grin. 

"I'll try my best. I love you Carly." He says 

"I love you too Sonny." She answers without hesitation. 

They lean in and kiss. A kiss so gentle and soft it would appear to look like nothing but to Sonny and Carly Corinthous it was something so powerful and passionate and something only they would understand. It was a kiss of promise. A kiss of true love, a love that never ends, even after death. 

JASAMJASAMJASAM 

"The only game that's going to be played is Jason, Sam and I shooting out guns here and killing you." Lulu said sarcastically. 

"My you really are feisty aren't you?! Son I think I'm starting to see why you have such an affection for this girl." Jimmy said looking at his son in an almost proud look. 

"Thank you daddy." Patrick said to his father smirking. 

"Why don't we just get this over with." Sam said darkly. 

"Fine by me Tiffany." Jimmy said and before anyone knew it Jimmy and Sam starting fighting. Sam kicked Jimmy in the balls and he went on the floor in pain. Without even blinking she shot her gun into his shoulder and blood started spilling from his wound. 

Then Just as both of the Patricks were going to attack Dillon stood up and in came Sonny and Carly, their gun still in tow. 

"I think it's safe to say we have the advantage here." Sam smirked evilly at the two. 

"Nice work Tiffany. I picked the right woman for the job." Jimmy chocked out just as he stabbed Sam in the foot sending her down as well. 

Aparently Jimmy wasn't going down without a fight so he put a knife into his pocket. For him it worked out pretty well...or so he thought. 

Not even a minute later four bullets entered Jimmy Santos' body. Carly sent one to his dick Sonny sent one to his neck, Dillon sent one to his stomach, and Jason sent one into his heart. 

"Bye bye Jimmy Santos. Have fun in hell mother fucker!" Carly spat at his dead body. 

"You killed my father!" Patrick said angrily and then all the guns were pointed at them except Carly's who went to put preasure on Sam's wound. 

"Yea no shit." Dillon said rolling his eyes. He looked over to Lulu. She looked so afraid for Sam but he could tell she was holding back from killing the two. 

"Now before we end your pathetic lives tell us why." Sonny said pointing his gun at Santos as Jason pointed it at Drake without hesitation. 

"Why what?" Santos asked 

"Why you made Jason leave town, then why you got him to come back." 

"To make Samantha come to us, we knew about her skills and father wanted her to work for us, but we knew you two wouldn't allow it so we planed on destroying Sam that she would practically beg to join the mob. With you gone it didn't take long. You should have seen her Morgan she was a walking disaster!" Santos laughed and Jason's eyes flashed with anger. 

"That's the reason you wanted me gone?! The reason I not only broke Sam's heart but missed my wedding you fucking bastard!?!?" Jason yelled which only made Patrick Drake laugh along with him. 

"You idiot little mob boy. That's not the only reason. You see another little twist was I was the one who came up with getting you out of the way. I wanted Sam for myself, and unfortunately she was too in love with you at the time to give me a chance. So when you were gone I had the perfect opportunity." 

"But I heard the conversation you had on the phone. You were bet into asking her out." Lulu said. She believed what he said but a part of her wanted to make Sam's pain hurt less then it already did. 

"Aw Lulu you little criminal, it's not right to eavesdrop on people's phone calls, but in a way your right Santos over here bet me into it and that's when I made my move, and lucky for me she said yes." 

"We all make mistakes." Sonny says 

"Yes and Samantha made a big one. She was never suppose to get pregnant that was not a part of our plan. You see we all knew Sam was pregnant way before she did; so we also made a plan to eliminate the baby so we wouldn't have that problem on our hands." Patrick smirked when he saw the color drain from everyone's face. 

"You almost killed my daughter." Jason said 

"Almost being the key word." Santos said and before he could even plaster a smirk on his disgusting face he fell on the floor a bullet wound clear right on his heart. Smoke was coming out of Jason's pistol. 

"No one lives trying to hurt my baby girl." He states 

"But you see she isn't your baby girl. She's mine. She knew me way before she even saw your face. Face it Morgan I was more of your daughter's father than you were. Hell you didn't even know she was pregnant." Patrick laughed. He was more cocky than he really should be. He was standing with six experienced killers all having a gun pointed to his head. 

Just then another shot rand out and Patrick kneeled on the floor holding on his stomach. He looked straight ahead and saw Sam holding up her gun looking paler than a ghost giving him the most evil look in her eyes. 

"You were never a replacement for Jason. You could never replace someone as good as him." She said slowly taking breaths. 

"Sam...I love you." Patrick said 

"And you were nothing to me." She said emotionless as she raised her gun to shoot again but someone beat her to it. 

Jason. 

"I'm not going to let you have another person's blood on your hands because of me." He said to her. He turned his head when he saw Dillon running towards Lulu and holding her for his dear life. 

"I love you so much Lulu I'm so glad your alright." He whispered into her ears. 

Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Sam could hear them both whispering to each other how much they loved each other. 

"I think everything's going to be okay now." Carly said softly looking at Sonny smiling lovingly. 

Jason was looking at Sam as he took over for Carly. 

"I didn't...I didn't sleep with Patrick." She said and when she looked into his eyes she saw they were shinning brigher than stars 

"I think everything might even be better then before." He whispered lovingly and she looked at him and smiled 

"I think maybe your right." 

JASAMJASAMJASAM 

(Epilogue) 

Samantha McCall looked herself in the mirror with tears in her eyes. Today was the day. 

"Hey Sam you ready?" Dillon asked coming into the room dressed in a black tux with a navy blue tie and his hair pulled back. 

"Yea I think I am this time." She whispered turning to face him. 

He gave her a big hug. 

"You look beautiful." He complimented 

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She laughed softly as he kissed her forehead. 

"I think we're up." He said and her smile got even bigger. 

"Okay." She said as they linked their arms together and walked down the isle together. Everyone in the church giving them bright smiles but Sam could barley notice she was too busy looking at Jason. There he stood in an all black tux giving her a smile that showed how much he loved her. 

After the threats were gone Jason and Sam tried to get back the love that was so wrongly taken from them. It took time but soon their love was stronger than ever and they could finally be the family that they always wanted. Jason moved Sam and Nicolle into a big house with just as much protection as her apartment but looks five times better. Nicky loved it. She finally started talking more and she even started walking once she turned two. After three years Sam, Jason, and Nicolle were as happy as much as they deserved and now they were going to actually get married but he wasn't going to walk away this time. He wasn't going to walk away ever. 

The end 

(sorry if that sucked) 


End file.
